Heaven's Not Enough
by TurquoisePanda
Summary: [BEING REWRITTEN]To love someone so selflessly to live without them, what does that mean? The secret is out, a journey needs to be made. Can he do it?
1. Leaving Everything Behind

**Full Summery**: When Kuramais forced to meetup with an old acquaintance, he is reminded of his unfinished buisness with his father.So leavingbehind his humanly mother and all connections to the humanworld, hereturns tothe "Ko No Tochi". But this 'unfinished buisness' will cost him his _life_.What will he do when his human friends get involved and discover who Youko Kurama truly is? How will they try to stop the inevitable? Can they stop the inevitable and save his life? Or is the question, does Kurama _want_ them to?

* * *

Heaven's Not Enough

Chapter 1

_Heaven's not enough  
__If when you get there  
__Just another blue…_

-Konnichiha! You have reached the Minamino residence. We are unable to answer the phone right now but please leave your name, number and a message after the beep and we will return your call as soon as possible. Arigatou, have a nice day! –

-BEEP! –

"Kura…er…I mean…Shuichi? Hey. This is Yusuke. I really need to talk to you. Koen…uh, I mean…the _toddler_ has something to say to us and I need to see ASAP. You know my number. Thanks."

'_The toddler'?_ Mrs. Minamino asked herself as she listened to the messages. She had just returned from a hard day at work. She was wearing a nice black skirt and matching high heels along with a black jacket over a white blouse. She had a red scarf on because of how cold it was. Winter was coming.

The phone ringing tore her from her thoughts as she picked up the phone, "Minamino residence."

"Shiori!" Said her second husband, delighted to hear her voice.

With equal enthusiasm, she replied, "Honey! Where are you? Are you almost done at work?"

"Better then that. I'm done and headed home. I was just wondering if you needed me to drop by the store on my way."

"Oh! Now that you mention it, I do need some things."

"Alright, hang on, let me get a pen…"

After a moment, "Alright."

"Okay. I need…wait! Are you driving?"

Her husband laughed, "No, dear. I'm parked. Don't worry."

"Don't scare me like that!" She was not amused by her husband's sense of humor. "Anyways, I need two gallons of milk, rice, tofu, green onion and miso paste."

"Oh, what are you making for dinner?" He asked wit hhis mouth watering at just the thought of his wife's delicious cooking.

When it was dinnertime in their house both him and Shuichi run to the table dropping whatever they were doing. Nothing beat his wife's cooking. Nothing.

"Um, I was just going to make some Miso soup, rice and fish…is that alright?"

"Are you making it?"

"…Yes."

"Then it's perfect."

She chuckled, "Your sweet. Oh! Sounds like Shuichi's home!"

"I'll let you greet him with one of your death hugs, bye honey."

"Funny. Bye sweetie."

Shuichi entered the doorway. He had a brown coat over his purple school uniform. Normally he would be home before his mother, but today he helped the school with setting up for the winter fair.

Kurama's POV-

As I hung my coat on the coat rack I heard her call my 'name'.

"Shuichi!"

Before I knew it she had me in her death grip. She squeezed me in her loving embrace.

"How was your day? Any tests? How did working at the fair go? Oh I missed you so much!"

Her hugging didn't cease. I wonder if she knows how much damage her 'little show of affection' does? Oh well. She's just trying to show affection the way humans do.

"Shuichi?"

"Hm? It was fine. No tests, but there will be one next Friday. And the fair was okay. We got most of the job done so it shouldn't take us too long to finish. I think all we really need to do is make signs and such."

"Oh! That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!"

She hugged me again. No matter what I did, she always said 'I'm so proud of you!' She always said that and how much she loved me. That's why I can never leave.

_Humans. Damn them._

I laughed silently to myself. _Now I sound like Hiei,_ I thought.

After she let me go, she kissed my head in a motherly way. "One of your friends called." She said, walking into the kitchen. "Oh really? Who?"

"Um, I believe that it was Yusuke."

"Oh, thank you."

End of POV

Kurama walked to pick up the phone when his mother said, "He left a message. Something about a toddler…?"

Kurama blushed slightly, realizing how dumb it must have sounded. And, when he listened to it, he found out it indeed sound strange.

He quickly went up to his room, knowing that this conversation would sound quit odd to someone who didn't know about their secret of being former spirit detectives.

He quickly dialed Yusuke's number and heard it ring about five times until someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Urameshi? This is Shuichi. Is Yusuke there? I'm returning his call."

"Hm? Oh, sorry. He's playing with a cow right now."

"A cow?"

"Yeah. Big and purple. Can't miss it. Must make grape milk." She started laughing at her 'joke'. Kurama was starting to get worried about her, until…

"_Mother_! What have I told you about answering the phone while drunk?"

"I don't care!"

"Give me that!"

"NO! You can't have my boyfriend!" Kurama about gagged at that.

"Who ever it is they're not your boyfriend!"

"Yes they are!"

"No!"

"YES!"

Finally he heard Yusuke taking the phone. He thought he was in the clear from arguing until…

SLAP!

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"You…you…took my…BOYFRIEND!" He could hear hard sobs and finally had enough.

"YUSUKE!"

"Huh? Kurama?"

"Yes. What is all that noise?"

"My mom had too much to drink I'm afraid. What's up?"

"You tell me."

"Oh, right! Ol' pacifier wants to talk to us."

"Really? I thought that you left the whole spirit detective business."

"I did. But I guess he wants one more thing."

"And what's that?" Kurama asked while closing his bedroom door, just to be safe.

"You."

"What?"

"He wants you to talk see a fox a bounty hunter caught. I don't know why. Apparently they can't get him to talk and they thought that maybe you could."

"Hm, maybe."

"Yeah, well, anyways, he wants you to meet Botan at central park at midnight."

"Midnight? He couldn't have chose something sooner?"

"I guess it sets the mood?"

"Hm."

"Anyways, I gotta go…MOTHER! BUT THE TV DOWN…BYE!"

And with that, Yusuke hung up. Kurama laughed but then got serous when he thought about what Koenma wanted. "He wants me to talk to another fox?" He thought out loud. Then he smiled and thought, _I doubt the fox would talk. I ran away from the Ko No Tochi(1). I bet all foxes hate me. But then again, why would a fox be out of there in the first place? Have more foxes thought of leaving after I did? No. He wouldn't allow it._

But his thoughts were interrupted when his mother called for dinner. (A/N: When I put something like (1) that means at the end of the chapter there is a side note for you to see about whatever is placed infront of the number)

His mother and father in law were very cheerful that day. But not Kurama. He was tired from thinking about going to Spirit world. But not just that. He now knew that he could not out run it. He needed to go back to Ko No Touchi. He needed to see _him_.

He barely ate dinner and had to assure his mother that he wasn't sick.

When it was nine, his father was in bed and Kurama was getting ready in his bedroom for bed, or at least pretending he was.

He was in deep thought. He would be leaving. He wouldn't come back. He wanted to leave behind his memories, but now he couldn't. He couldn't out run them pretending to be a human. His fox side would catch up, and devour him. But the thought of leaving his mother made him sick. He wanted to rest. Be alone.

But then he heard a knock on the door, "Shuichi? Can I come in?"

He sighed to himself and said, "Yes."

His mother slowly opened the door. "You okay dear?"

"Fine mother." He said with his back to her. This broke her heart that he didn't smile at her, or at _least_ look at her.

"Are you sure?"

Kurama realized that he wasn't going to get out of this unless he really tried to fake it. So he turned with a big smile, "Yes mother. Really, I am. Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

"I couldn't. Not knowing my Shuichi wasn't feeling well."

"But I told you-"

But he was cut off when his mother embraced him, crying.

"Shuichi…please…don't lie to me…"

Kurama felt tears coming to his eyes. Could he leave this woman? Finally he embraced her and let his tears fall. They stayed there, embracing, crying, and comforting each other until finally, they parted. Kurama looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Kurama…know…that I will always be with you…" His mother kissed his head and cheek, then left.

Damn it. How could he leave her?

---MIDNIGHT ---

Kurama was standing in the middle of the park by the swing set. The wind was blowing, causing the swings the sway and creek. The wind was harshly cold and Kurama couldn't help but shiver when it blew.

Kurama was dressed in his outfit that he wore when he went to Spirit or Demon world. A white long sleeve and white pants with a red slash to go over it all. He looked around, hoping that Botan would get there soon. Not that he wanted to go see the fox and have the thing hate him for leaving their world but hey, it was cold out and there was no way to say no without explaining his whole past.

Kurama watching as his breath floated away in little white clouds.

How he wished Yusuke never called. Wished Koenma didn't ask for him there. And that darn fox never left where he _should_ be. But I guess he can't get angry. He left. Why shouldn't he or she? But why did Koenma have to call _him_?

_Oh well_, He thought. _What's done is done. I knew that someday I would have to go back and face him. But I…just never thought it would be so soon…_

He looked up at the sky to see small snowflakes slowly floating down from heaven. He sighed. But then he looked up back to see a black something coming closer. At first he wasn't sure what it was, but then he realized it was none other then Botan. "Kurama!" She called waving.

She landed gracefully on the now semi white ground, rubbing her shoulders. "It sure is cold!"

Kurama laughed, "Yes. It's like summer all year-round in Spirit world, isn't it?"

Botan smiled with a small, "Yes."

Kurama smiled back and then said, "Shall we go?"

Botan's smile got bigger and said, "I believe we shall." She then took out a small orb that would transport them back. It was what she used when she wanted to take more then just herself back to spirit world.

He looked back at this world. Human world. Not a bad place, really. Nice people. Beautiful places. But not for him. How could he think that he could fake this? He couldn't. He didn't belong. He didn't belong in this world. But where did he belong? DID he belong anywhere?

"Kurama?" Botan asked, not knowing why he was so spacey.

"Yes. Let's go." He said, not looking back on the world he would never see again.

The orb in Botan's hand started to light up. She looked up at Kurama. Then she gasped. _Is that a tear? From Kurama? _But before she got a good look it had vanished into white light and they soon found themselves in Spirit World

When the light fated that was caused by the transporting, Kurama saw that they were in front of Koenma's office. He sighed and pushed the door open, seeing that it wasn't fully closed.

The door creaked and he saw a familiar looking toddler sitting on his desk, doing paper work. As usual. When the toddler finally looked up to see who had entered his office, he saw none other then the red head.

"Kurama! You finally get here!" He floated off of his chair and headed towards the doorway.

"Ready?" Kurama nodded and followed.

As they were walking (and floating) down the hallway, Koenma was explaining what was happening.

"You see, Kurama, a bounty hunter came to us saying he had wounded a fox and wanted to know if we wanted money for it. Of course at first we said no, but then he said that it was going to be killed if he kept it. So after much thought he decided to spare it and give the man about thirty four thousand yen(2) for it."

"Thirty four thousand yen?"

"Thirty four thousand, two hundred and seventy four point ninety eight to be exact."

"Wow."

"Yes. Anyways, I had some of the best doctors look after the poor thing and it just woke up a couple of days ago. We tried explaining do it what happened but it only says the same things over and over again." "And what might that be?"

"'Youko Kurama' and 'Ko No Tochi'."

That sent shivers down his spine. Who was this fox that would know him? He must be his age or older to know his name. _He_ wouldn't allow other foxes to tell the next generation about what Kurama did.

They had almost reached the room in the very back of the building where the fox was staying. Koenma was curious as to why Kurama had suddenly gone silent. When they got there, they saw through a window a sleeping fox.

The fox was dark gray with a dark scar over his right eye. The fox was lying on his side, a bandage on his left leg and Kurama could see a stomach wound.

Kurama about gasped.

_Ryuichi…_ Kurama thought to himself.

"Of course, we don't plan on keeping it here. We will let it go when it's well enough…"

Kurama snapped at him, "It's not an 'it'."

Koenma was taken back by this. Kurama was normally so quiet and for him to practically yell this at him was a surprise.

But he spoke in a calm tone, "My apologies. You may speak with him alone." Koenma opened the cold, metal door for him to go in. "What if _he or she_ were to wake up? Would he or she attack you?"

Kurama looked at him, "_He_ will not attack me. And if he did, I could easily beat him."

Kurama then walked in and Koenma closed the door and handed Kurama the key. (The door was a kind where you could unlock and lock it from the inside or outside) The guards and Koenma left, leaving Kurama and the fox to himself. Kurama looked at the hallway and then he did something that he swore he would never do.

He changed into Youko Kurama.

--- To Koenma ---

Koenma was by himself walking back to his office, grumbling over all his work when he felt it.

That strong sense of aura.

It sent shivers down his spine, he turned to the empty hallway and whispered, "Kurama…what have you done?"

---Back to Kurama ---

Once he did this, the gray fox's eyes shot open. He knew that aura. Oh, he knew it well. He opened sat up, his side still aching. He looked up to see none other then Youko.

But not the Youko that others see. No. He saw past the mask of the semi-human looking body. He saw what Youko truly was. The white fox.

He smiled and laughed in almost an evil way, "Youko Kurama. What a pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine…Ryuichi."

He smiled again and in a brisk voice he said, "Cocky as ever."

"I might say the same to you." Came the reply from Youko.

"What are ya doin' in a fancy place like this?"

Kurama stared at him for a moment but then answered, "Actually, I was going to ask you the same question."

Ryuichi chuckled and said, "You sound mighty big. I mean, look at you. Ya did some growin'. Last time I saw ya, you were barely my height. Now ya pass my height with inches to spare. And ya don't sound like the pup that you were once. And those eyes…cold as ever. What happened to ya, Youko?"

"I've changed." Was all the reply that he got.

The gray fox about laughed again. He looked again at the white fox. Yup, it was Youko. The only fox, besides his father, with white fur. He had golden eyes and was well built. In human world, a fox would be mistaken for a wolf. Because in all reality, a fox in demon world was a wolf in human world. They looked like wolfs, ate like wolfs, howled like wolfs, and fought like wolfs.

"Heh. Ya talk like _him_."

"My mistake." Youko replied coldly. "You didn't answer my question, though. Why are you here?" Youko asked again.

"That's why _I'm_ here." Ryuichi answered.

Youko just stared at him with those piercing, golden eyes.

"I wanted to find you. I wanted to prove everyone that you weren't dead. And to ask why the hell you left in the first place."

Youko flinched at the thought of the day he left. He left his home, his family, and his friends. All that he knew. He had to start from scratch.

"Prove I wasn't dead?" He asked, trying to get the attention away from the question as to why he left.

"Sure. I mean even if Ko No Tochi is separated from all of demon world, doesn't mean news doesn't spread. We all heard that the famous 'Youko Kurama: King of Theifs' was shot and killed by a bounty hunter. That's pretty sad that one of those guys would get you."

Youko looked at him and said, "But didn't you get here in the first place because of a bounty hunter?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's besides the point…"

"Don't tell them."

"What?"

"I said, don't tell them that I'm alive. Let them think that I am dead…I will be soon."

"You will?"

Kurama just stared at the other fox, hoping he would understand what he was talking about without having to say it. And oh yes, Ryuichi understood.

He started laughing but then he looked at Youko's face. Then all humor leaving his voice, he coldly said, "You ain't plain' around, are ya?"

Youko just kept this stare. After a long pause of just looking at each other, Ryuichi finally said, "Alright. Let's say you and me get out of here."

Youko just nodded, but first asked, "You up to it?" He said referring to Ryuichi's injuries.

He just laughed and then turned to look up at the window behind him and then jump up to the bars.

He started yanking until finally, the bars started moving. And after about two minutes, the bars were twisted enough for him and Youko to get through. And they did.

Once Youko and Ryuichi jumped out, they started heading towards the way to Demon world. And from there, to Ko No Tochi.

As the foxes ran side-by-side, Youko turned thought to himself,

_No longer will I hold the name Shuichi Minamino. _

_I will no longer have a human mother or have any contact with the humans and their world. _

_No. _

_The white fox…has returned._

_

* * *

_**(1)**"_Ko No Tochi" _roughly translates to "Fox Land"  
**(2)** Koenma paid 34,274.98 yen for the fox. That is 300 American dollars. One American dollar is equal to 114.249938 yen.

* * *

**What do you think of it? I really hope this fanfic works out I'm pretty excited about the story. Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The song, "Heaven's Not Enough" is copy right of "Wolf's Rain" I did not make the lyrics that will apear under the title and chapter number. 


	2. I Lost Heaven

Heaven's Not Enough

Chapter 2

_And heaven's not enough  
__You think you've found it  
__And it loses you…_

Youko's POV:

_I can't turn back…_

_Not after coming this far…_

_Good-bye Yusuke…Genkai…Kuwabara…Hiei…Botan…Koenma…_

…_Mother._

We entered the portal. One minute we were in a beautiful field of lush grass and flowers, then the next moment we were in a winter wonderland. Only this wonderland was more of a twisted north pole. The snow was everywhere. It was on the trees that stood what seemed miles high.

Walking was a hazard. Sharp rocks and other objects were under the snow, waiting for us to step on them.

I wanted to sleep. I felt tired. I _needed_ sleep. It's tiring to be in a human body, and then all of a sudden go back to being a fox. Not the human-like fox form, but the real form of the fox.

I could feel myself breathing heavily. Every step in the icy snow hurt. The snow went almost a third of the way up my legs. Poor Ryu had it half way up his leg. The snow was hard to run in, weighing me down. I could feel clods of snow attaching to my fur, making me slow down.

I looked down to see my paws bleeding. They burned. Harsh, cold snow went into my open cut paws, making them feel like they were on fire.

I felt sick. Why did it have to be this way? Great. Now I had second thoughts. No. I can't run away. I've done that for a thousand years.

But not anymore.

I will not run away…

I will not…

Ryuichi's POV:

I looked over to see Youko. Youko…

'im and me used to be best buds. No joke. Youko and his big sis and I used to do everything together. And if we weren't together, we were wondering what the other ones were doin'.

'Course, Youko and Tsukiko were almost always together. Her being 'is big sis an' all.

I wonder if Youko knew what he did to her when he left. He destroyed her. After being like his big sis and he runnin' away, made her feel like a failure. She ain't ever been the same again.

I looked at Youko running. I just about laughed out loud. _I_ was trying to keep up with _him_. 'Cause ya see, when 'im and me were pups, I was always the bigger one. That's how we met and became friends.

Flashback:

It was a nice, sunny day. It was mid summer so young pups like myself would easily get over heated by playing.

That's why I was headed to the small stream that was attached to the river. The river was called Kami No Gifuto (1) because of how refreshing the cold water was on the hot days of summer.

But while the adults and other pups went to the main river, I found my own little place. It was a small scream that went off from the main river. It was never crowded because I was the only one who went there. A could get all the nice water I wanted, get cooled off, and meet back up with the guys in no time. (And I didn't run the risk of my mum trying to get me in a bath)

So I was on my way down to the water when I heard something. The sound of someone drinking water. _My_ water. Well, you be darned right if you thought I wouldn't let none other pups drink MY water.

So I went up to that pup who was licking the water will his little pink tongue and I barked at him, "What in tarnashin (sp?) do you think yer doin'?"

Well, that young runt about fell over with fear at my voice. He started backing up away from me, as I got closer. Then he slipped on one of the wet rocks and landed on his side. I took my chance and got real close to his face. Baring my teeth I said, "This is where _I_ drink _my_ water. This is _my_ place. Not _yours_. MINE. Go get a different place you little runt!" With the word 'runt' I snarled at him.

I would have won that fight to if it weren't for _her_. She ran at me at such a speed I thought I broke a rib. She head butted me with pearly white teeth and devil eyes.

"Leave him _alone_." She said through baring teeth.

I sat up, now coated in water, and took a good look at my new foe. She had black fur. Maybe even blue if the sun would shine right. She had blue eyes that looked like a set of sapphire gems if it weren't for the fact that she was scowling.

She looked me over and with a snort she walked over to the runt and _smiled_. That demon was smiling! She looked his forehead and softly said, "Come on, Youko. Let's go play in the river."

And guess what? The little runt smiled back! They were completely ignoring me! He got up and followed her. I about wanted to kill them.

But then I thought about that pup. White fur? Golden eyes? Only one other fox has that! And that's our leader of the whole fox pack, Yasashiku.

If that little runt tells him…and if they find out that I did that to him…

…Shit.

End of Flashback:

Well, he didn't rat on me. But later we did meet up and I had to hand it to the missy, she was the only girl…only PUP for that matter who was able to knock me down. I had a certain respect for her.

And as we started to tolerate each other, I started to tolerate the runt too. He was still kind of scared of me, but not as much. And some how or another, we were able to all be friends. Then I started to feel what Tsukiko felt…the urge to protect.

I started to get angry if I heard someone even mention Youko's name in a disrespectful way. Calling him week, tiny, or a spoiled brat for being the leader's son.

They couldn't be more wrong about that.

I soon learned that Youko had never even met his father. Never seen him, and the name was never spoke of around his den.

Amazing. I mean, I looked up to my father. He was my idol. I had a good, strong father. He was one of the best hunters and a good fighter. No one picked a fight with my dad. Heh. I guess that's where I got my cockiness.

But Youko didn't even know his dad. Everyone looked up to our leader. A lot of people knew more about him then Youko. Pitiful. It seems the mighty leader was a god in everything, but was no more then a speck of dirty when it came to being a father.

In a sense…Tsukiko and I were like parents to him. Of course he had his mum, she was a sugarplum. (A/N: Haha that rhymed!) Couldn't have asked for a better on'.

End of POV:

"Youko, I think we should call it a day." Ryuichi said, his words floating slowly in the air.

Youko nodded.

They quickly found a place where the trees protected the ground so it wasn't as cold as the snow. Since they were in the forest, no caves or even a rock to sleep under was around, so this had to do. They quickly settled down.

Youko was so tired he thought sleep would find him easily. But much to his dismay, it did not. His mind was racing with what was happening to him. He was back. Back to the fox he once was. Funny. He didn't feel that sad. Or maybe he was so sad he didn't feel it at all. Not that that makes any sense. A lot of things didn't make sense anymore…

Next Day

Youko slowly woke up. He cursed at himself. He was always a natural early riser. He wish he could go back to sleep like Ryuichi. Ryuichi had always been the lazy one. He could sleep through a hurricane. But he had no such talent.

Giving in, he slowly got up and figured that he should wake Ryuichi up.

"Ryuichi." He said softy.

He went over to the lifeless looking body and nudged him with his nose. "Ryuichi."

He looked at him, as his long-lost-best-friend wouldn't even stir. He growled to himself and then finally shoved his nose in Ryuichi's neck, "RYU!" He yelled out.

Finally the fox slowly opened his eyes. With a big yawn, he said sleepily, "Is it morning already?"

Youko rolled his eyes and started walking away. Ryuichi stretched and followed. Soon they were on their way.

After a while, Ryuichi asked, "You hungry?"

Youko turned to him, then looked away, "No."

This wasn't too surprising. Foxes had an amazing stamina. They could go weeks without eating. The strong could even go a whole month without any food. "We should get there quickly. We can worry about eating later."

Ryuichi nodded.

_He's gotten stronger…_ He thought.

They continued walking.

The snow was dragging. It was hard to move and at one point Ryuichi and Youko almost had to stop their journey. It had taken many hours, Youko thought it was around five but he lost track of time somewhere turning the snowstorm that they went through. But they kept on going.

They would not give up. They needed to get to Ko No Tochi soon.

Youko was quietly cursing the fact that Ko No Tochi was so far away from the rest of Demon World. He had made the long journey once. Could he do it again?

Meanwhile…

A young adult fox was standing on a snowy hill. She stood there. Waiting. And she would continue waiting for all eternity if she had to.

She would not give up.

She would not give up hope.

Her POV:

I stood waiting. The ice-cold hair brushing against my face. I stood there waiting. I was in my human-like form. In that form I had long blackish/bluish hair that went down a little beyond my lower hips. Youko always said that my hair/fur was blue, not black.

He was such a sweet heart.

My eyes were a dark blue. Some people even said they turned black when I was angry. But that was all mush.

It's funny though. They say the cloths that appear when one was in this form reflects your personality. Well, the outfit I was in was a black dress. This dress looked like a summer dress that had a lacy design along the bottom of the dress, the tube tank like top, and the ribbon that was on the back. The ribbon was a long flowing bow with long lacey ends. I had on tall black boots with black silky ribbon around my neck that connected to the dress top to my neck and tied it in the back.

But the thing is, this dress used to be white. But after Youko left…it slowly turned darker. And darker. I guess that says something. Something that I will willingly accept…

I thought about this as I stood in the snow.

Waiting.

As always.

I came here every year on this day. The day…my little brother left. Well, he wasn't my real little brother. You see; he was the son of the leader of all of the foxes. He lived in a den that was bigger then most dens because of how, well, he was like royalty.

I only knew him because my mother and his mother were friends since childhood. My den was very close to his so I would visit him a lot. We were childhood friends.

And the odd thing was, was that, normally, females have five or six pups in one batch. But, with Youko's case, he was an only child. It was a very, very rare sight. I don't know if it had ever happened before.

And he was very tiny. A runt. I always hated people referring to him as a runt. It sounded so…pathetic. So useless.

He didn't like to leave his mother or the den. He was always with her. But once he started trusting me more and more, and the more we became friends, he trusted me enough to leave the den with me.

We would play and I would show him what it was like outside the den. He was so fascinated, so shocked that he had never gone out before. It was real cute.

If only I could see that face again…but he left.

He said that he wanted to know more. Said that he wanted to see the real world. Not just a world full of foxes. So, on this day, one thousand years ago…he left.

That very day…he was suppose to be at a ceremony to except the responsibility of one day ruling all of the foxes. I remember… being so proud of him. Thinking, '_my little Youko is going to be something great someday!_'

But no.

It was…wishful thinking. Something deep inside me was screaming. Saying, "No. This is not what Youko wants. He doesn't want this…!" That night…right before the ceremony was supposed to begin, he came to me. I will never forget the words he said…

"Tsukiko. I can't do this. This isn't for me. I know. It's selfish. But I just…I just can't! I'm leaving. I'm leaving all of this. I'm leaving Ko No Tochi. I want to see the real world. I want to see what we are missing. Can't you see? We live blinded lives! This just…doesn't seem right to me. So I'm going to leave. But believe me when I say…I will return. On this day, right here. I will come back. I will return…for you…Tsukiko."

Those words echoed in my head. "I will return…for you…Tsukiko…"

I couldn't…I couldn't stop him! I watched as he ran off, I couldn't speak.

I couldn't find my voice. But even if I could have…what would I have said? Tell him no? No. I couldn't. I couldn't stop him.

My body fell to the ground as my tears silently rolled down my now red cheeks.

"Youko…" I repeated his name. "Why…?"

I felt responsible. I had showed him the world. Told him "It's not good to stay hidden for forever." "You need to learn to explore." "You will never be happy if all you ever do is hide."

I wanted to scream. I wanted to run after him. "Please…take me with you…"

But he didn't stop.

He was gone.

Gone…

I thought I had found heaven. My perfect world. Just Youko, Ryuichi and me. But...it didn't last. I lost heaven. Heaven lost me...

So, ever since that day, I had come here. On this day ever year, I would wait. Wait for him to return.

Every time I would get my hopes up. _This is the year!_ I would think.

But it wasn't.

I would return to the den, Youko's mother giving me sad eyes.

She missed him to. I told her what he told me. I trusted her.

My mother had passed away a few years after Youko left thanks to a sickness she caught from bad meat. Both Youko's mother and I were lonely, so I agreed to stay in her den.

Every year I would come.

Why hasn't he come?

Why?

Has he…forgotten me?

Could he really do that?

No.

I refuse to believe that.

So that's why I was there. Standing…waiting…hoping…praying… "Come to me, Youko. Come…" I said silently as my words turned to tears and rolled down my rosy cheeks.

Then…I heard it.

The sound of snow moving around. I looked up upon the snowy hill in front of me.

And I saw him…

I saw my Youko.

Youko's POV:

Finally. We were at the hill. Ryuichi reminded me that it was _that_ day. I knew it well though.

But would she be there? Was she still waiting for me? I wanted to ask Ryuichi. But I couldn't. I wanted to find out for myself. Heh…I guess I'm stubborn that way.

That's what got me in this whole mess in the first place. Curiosity. Stubbornness. I couldn't help it. I didn't want to be babysat for my whole life. I wanted to prove that I could do something with my life. Not have it decided for me.

I stopped.

I looked at the hill before me.

I could feel Ryuichi's eyes on me. He spoke to me, "Youko…"

I knew that he was supporting me.

I took a slow step towards the hill.

Then another.

And another.

And another.

Soon I found myself near the top. Ryuichi was right behind me.

Then my heart stopped.

Was that…Tsukiko?

I looked down at her. She looked up at me.

Her eyes filled with tears. I could see her shocked face.

I about howled with joy. She did! She waited for me! She didn't give up on me!

I couldn't contain myself. I started running down the hill. She then quickly went to her true fox form.

She was…beautiful. Her long dark blue fur moving gracefully as the wind blew. Then when we were close enough to each other, I playfully jumped on her.

She laughed and quickly spun around and put her head under my neck to flip me on my back. I let me self fall and we started tumbling together. When we reached the bottom of the hill I landed on top of her and started licking her face and neck.

She turned her body to get up and then faced me.

We stood there for what seemed like forever. Just looking in each other's eyes.

God she was beautiful.

Her blue eyes just melted me. I saw the snow falling…but I wasn't cold. I felt, if anything, warm. My heart was singing and my tail was wagging. A could see hers was too. I about laughed at this site.

Then she licked my mouth.

I returned the loving gesture.

Then I took my neck and curved around hers. She curved her neck around mine also and we embraced each other.

Finally, Ryuichi came in, "Okay you two love birds. How 'bout we get to Mrs. Tomoe's den?"

Tsukiko turned to me.

I felt uneasy all of a sudden. They wanted to go back to me mother's den. I hadn't seen her since…who knows long? I didn't even get to say good-bye to her. I smile weakly to show them that I was okay with that.

But I wasn't.

But what chose did I have? I had to face her. This time…before I leave…I have to say good-bye to her.

Before I fight my father.

Before I leave this world…for forever.

* * *

You know, while I was writing this, I was listening to Richard Marx, "Right Here Waiting For You" I about cried. Richard Marx is amazing. He truly is.

Please review! I'm not going to update until I get at least 7 reviews! And that's final! –Nods head-

* * *

Name Meanings:

-Tsuki is "moon" and ko is short for "child" so it literally means "child of the moon."

-Ryuichi means "First son of Ryu" (Youko and Tsukiko call him Ryu as a nickname)

I do not know what Tomoe, Youko, or what Yasashiku means but if someone could tell me that would be great!

* * *

(1) "Kami No Gifuto" translates to "God's Gift" 


	3. Getting A Bath

Heaven's Not Enough  
Chapter 3

_You've thought of all there is  
__But not enough  
__And it loses you in a cloud…_

Yusuke's POV:

Finally! I got the beast (AKA, my mother) to calm down and somehow convince her that I did NOT steal her boyfriend and that she is still single. Divorced, but single. Of course I had to deal with her crying enough tears to flood the Shinano River (1), but she soon calmed down.

My mind was busy thinking about what Koenma asked Kurama do to. Talk to a fox? What, they have their own language? Well, I guess maybe a fox would open up to another fox…but still. It seems unlikely.

And Kurama…something in his voice. Sounded…sad? Wait…why would he be sad? Who knows with Kurama. Such a mysterious guy.

Well, after a while I finally thought to call him seeing that he would probably be home by now. So I went into the living room to find the phone only to remember that it didn't work anymore thanks to mother for soaking it in beer while crying over her 'loss'.

Well, seeing Kurama seemed like a good excuse to get some fresh air on this fine Saturday morning.

"Mother! I'm leaving for Kurama's! Be back soon!"

My mother, who was suffering from a serious hang over, wobbled in the room and gurgled out, "Tell him I'm sorry but if he still wants to date to call me anytime."

I rolled my eyes, _Is she still semi-drunk?_ "Sure mom."

"Thanks sugar-buns."

'_Sugar-buns?' Yeah. She's still drunk._

"Bye."

"Bye. Oh! Yusuke! Get me a beer."

_She wants more? Great. I can't deal with her drunk another night! Think…excuse…excuse…_

"Um…actually mom…the store just called…said their all out of beers."

"Oh…pitty."

"Yeah. BYE."

"See ya."

I sighed and walked out into the cold. I took a step down into the blanket of snow that was laying on the ground. I felt my foot slowly push the snow beneath me. I love that sound. The sound of snow being packed tightly under your feet.

I love the taste of snow too. So I quickly went to the nearest tree and found a patch of clean looking snow. I took a bunch, not minding the nipping feeling on my fingers and took a bite. I love winter.

I took my time getting to Kurama's. Infact, by the time I got there, it had taken me about an hour. So it was around six o' clock.

"I hope I'm not interupting dinner…" I thought outloud.

I knocked on the door.

No answer.

I knocked again.

Still no answer.

Then I knocked harder.

Finally I heard footsteps. Then I heard the door knob turning. Then the door opened…I didn't expect that. Mrs. Minamino was crying with a Kleenex in hand.

She blew her nose and apologized. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Please, come in."

I didn't want to make her day worse. So I stepped in.

"Um…are you alright?" I asked a bit timid.

She brushed away the tears and said, "You're here to see Shuichi?"

_Kurama._ I corrected in my mind, but I nodded.

She finally let the tears fall. She lowered her head and whispered, "I…Shuichi is…well…he left."

"What?"

_Did Kurama go without telling her?_

I tried to cover for him by saying, "Well, he did mention to me that he was going to visit a friend of his. But I wasn't sure so I just dropped by to see if he was here…"

She looked at me with hopeful eyes but then they returned to sadden ones.

"Then…why this…?" She handed me a note.

I took it carefully and looked at it.

_Shiori,_

_Thank you for taking care of me all these years. I have to leave now. I will probably never see you again. I hope that you will move on and forget me. I'm sorry I lied to you for all these years._

_Love,_

_Shuichi_

"What?" I said to myself.

I looked at her. "I…I…"

I tried to say something. But nothing came to mind. What would I say to her?

"Why?" She asked.

Of course I didn't know. But then again, I don't think she was really asking me.

"Why did he leave? What did I do wrong?"

I kept on staring at her, finally I found my voice.

"I'm sure it's nothing you did. Nothing we did. Don't worry, Kuwabara, and the others and I will find him. Don't you worry!" I said this, running out the door, dropping the note.

"I've got to tell Genkai! And contact that toddler too!"

I quickly ran to a pay phone and dialed Keiko's number.

"Hello?"

"Keiko!"

"Yusuke?"

"Yeah! Listen, big news. Kurama is gone."

"He's what?"

"I'll explain later! Meet me at Genkai's house! ASAP! Call the others!"

"O-Okay!"

"Bye!"

Yusuke quickly hung up the phone and run off. He reached in his pocket to find that he had some money on him.

_That's good…now I can get on a train now and get to Genkai's! That old geezer had better be there! Then again…where else does she have to go?_

End Of POV:

By the time everyone had arrived, it was close to nine-o-clock. Kuwabara, Keiko, Genkai, Yusuke, Shizuru, Atsuko (Yusuke's mom) and they used the pager that Yusuke thought looked like a makeup kit to contact Botan.

Genkai took a sip of her tea. "Well, whose idea was it to meet at my house at such a late hour?"

Everyone looked at Yusuke. Yusuke sighed and stood up.

"Alright. Here's the deal. Kurama is gone."

Yusuke told them about the note and how Koenma called Kurama to Spirit World earlier.

"Yes! I took him to Spirit World myself!" Botan said, somewhat proudly.

"I see." Was all Genkai said.

"How long was Kurama supose to stay there?" Keiko asked.

"Only a day or so!" Botan answered. "And, I have news for you. I was going to gather you all together to tell you, but Yusuke did it already."

"Get on with it!" Yusuke ordered.

Botan continued with a "hmph!", "After he had been left alone with the fox, something happened. It was as if…is aura had changed."

"Could it be that he turned into Youko?" Shizuru suggested.

Botan nodded her head. "That's what Koenma thinks. Anyways, after being very restless about whether he should check on them. Finally, he decided that he would check on him, but alone. So he leaves to go check up on them. I was around the corner and when I heard him gasp, I ran to see what was happening. Kurama and the fox were gone. Keys sitting in the room. The bars of the window had been bent just enough for a fox to slip through." "Wait…then how did Kurama get out?"

Everyone looked at each other in silence.

Then Genkai sipped her tea and said, "He's just as fox demon as the rest."

"Do you think he was kidnapped?" Keiko offered, but no one bought into that.

"No. Kurama would not have that done so easily. And besides, the note that he left surely means that he went on free will. But…why?" Yusuke asked out loud.

Everyone went quiet.

Why did he leave? And after he said that he wanted to leave his past behind him. Was it all an act?

Yusuke sighed and got up from his seat. "There's only one thing we can do."

Keiko stood up, "You can't possibly expect to go after him?"

"What other choice do we have? We can't just leave him."

"But I'm sure he cut off all ties to you guys! How on earth do you plan on tracking him?" Botan said, following suit by standing up.

"How else? Hiei."

In Ko No Tochi –

Youko's POV:

We slowly walked towards my old home. It hadn't changed. The grass was lush. The trees were filled with life. Flowers were pracitcly blooming in front of us.

The funny thing was was that there were different places in Ko No Tochi. Like ripplets of water. The first ring was the part that was mostly like the weather in demon world. It was never good looking because there was no vegitation there and no demon horses, cows, sheep, gazett, or even a mouse could live there. Then the second ring was always winter. No matter what is was in demon world, it was winter in that place. It was odd. Nothing there to eat lived there either. Then on the third ring was the more of the grassy plains. This is where all the hunting is done. Because all of the feeding demons (that were pretty much like animals in the living world only they were in demon world) lived there. Then came the final ring. That was were it was always summer. It was either warm, hot, or very hot. Never cold. No one could really explain why it was the way it was, but foxes could still live there. So why fix what isn't broken?

Then I saw the Kami No Gifuto. The memories instantly came flooding into my head. The day I met Ryu. I smiled thinking about that day. It was amazing to think how long we have known each other.

We kept on walking so we started reaching the place where the grass slowly became more rare and it was covered in rock. The rock was a tan/brown color and the rocks were somewhat smooth. This is where the dens are. The dens were really just a bunch of holes that were formed naturally in the side of the huge rocks. It was like a bunch of hills of dens that were all connected.

It was fun to play in the holes that were too small to make dens, I recall.

I could feel myself tensing up as we approached my den. But I kept my face emotionless.

It was night so the other foxes didn't see us because of their sleep. I guess they could have smelled me but since I was with Ryu and Tsukiko I don't think even if they did smelled me they would mind. Besides, I sort of smelled like Tsukiko right now.

Finally, we reached the den.

I stood there, staring at it. The others must have sensed my uneasiness.

"Youko. I am going to sleep in Ryu's den for tonight…goodnight."

I turned to her to show that I acknowledged what she said.

She gave a small smile, and then they both left.

So it left me alone.

I gulped.

Great.

Now I have to go meet up with Miyoko. My _real_ mother. (A/N: I decided to change his mother's name from Tomoe to Miyoko, Miya for short. Why? Because every time I think of Tomoe I think of Rurouni Kenshin's Tomoe and I keep on getting their personalities mixed up)

I took a deep breath, and then entered the cave. I slowly walked in. It was dark, but since foxes had good eyesight, even in the dark, so it was no problem for me.

I slowly took a few more steps until I heard it. Her breathing.

I took a whiff of the air. Yes. Her scent. It was…comforting. After all, she _was_ my mother.

I slowly walked so my face was inches from her face. She was a bit older looking, but she was still the beautiful fox who raised me for most of my childhood.

I looked at her…and then…sadness filled my heart. I had left her. How could I? What kind of monster was I? How could I leave her like that?

I was about to lick her face to wake her up, when he eyes shot open. I jumped back, fighting the urge to yelp with surprise.

She slowly sat up.

When I calmed down, I found out that I wasn't too surprised that she had woken up. Surely she had smelled me. Her beautiful silver fur shined as a few rays of moonlight shown in the cave. Her eyes were like Tsukiko. A beautiful shade of blue.

She stared at me. I could see her noise twitching. She was smelling me. I knew it wouldn't be long before she recognized me.

Unless…she had forgotten me? I doubt it. You don't forget your own pups. Especially that ran away from you, no matter how long ago that was. I just stared at her.

Neither of us blinked. Until, finally, she slowly talked towards me. Only a couple of steps, then she stopped. I could see all the sleepiness suddenly vanish as her eyes widen at the shock.

"Y…Youko?" She asked silently.

I just stared at her. Then I remembered that it was my mother. Could I not some affection towards _her_ at the least? I then let me cold mask be removed and I let me eyes soften and I nodded.

Then she did something unexpected. I could have sworn she was going to pin me to the ground and make me yelp for forgiveness.

But instead…she went up and then happily yelped out, "Youko!"

She then lunged at me. I was taken back. Literally. I fell back and she licked my face and neck countless times. I was glad no one was there. It was…_embarrassing_.

She was whispering things like, "My boy is back!" "I was so worried about you!" "Where did you go?" "Never mind it doesn't matter I'm just glad my baby is back!"

It was hard to get up with her licking me so much. I tried to get up but then she knocked me back down and the licking didn't stop.

"Mother…" I groaned.

She just chuckled and kept on licking. Until she finally thought that she had given me enough kisses, she stepped back to let us both get a breather.

I stared at her and then I saw it. A single gleaming tear in her eye.

"Welcome home…Youko Kurama."

I then smiled and licked her back.

Then her smile got bigger and she said, "You look tired. Come and sleep."

I then slowly moved to my old sleeping spot. I settled down and then she laid next to me. She put her head on my neck in a protective way.

I sighed and let me eyes close. This was the first time in such a long time that I felt so…at home. I mean, of course I would feel like that seeing I was back to the place I grew up. But I felt so…open. I didn't need to hide anything from my mother. From my 'sister'. From Ryu.

I forgot how nice it was here.

Then…sadness filled my heart. At first death troubled me, but then I thought of how I should have died. It was time, I thought. I slowly lost the feeling of fear and I was soon welcoming death.

_But now…I don't want death! I want to be with my family and friends. Why does this have to be hard?_

I fell asleep even though my mind wanted to stay up and think things over.

Next Morning –

I woke up to a strange but familiar feeling. I slowly opened my eyes. The sun was barely beginning to rise. It was still mostly dark but the small amount of yellow/red light slowly rising. I moaned but then I felt that feeling again.

I slowly turned my heavy head to see my mother was what they call 'grooming' me. She was licking my fur. I moaned. I didn't need her to do that. Even if I was her pup.

She didn't stop, even after I shifted positions. I knew that she knew that I didn't want her to.

So finally, I slowly got up and moved to the other corner of the den.

I thought that she got the hint that I wasn't in the mood. Guess again.

She then moved over and started licking again.

"Mother…please…stop…" I managed out.

She just ignored me. Now I was getting irritated. Did she still think I was a helpless pup?

I then growled. Not anything serious, but just to show her that I was irritated and I didn't want to be messed with.

But then she responded with a growl of her own.

Now I was ticked.

I then turned to her and growled louder. Not quit a snarl but I was getting angry with her.

Then she something I thought she was going to do last night. She took my neck, but not enough to truly hurt me, and flipped me on my back. Just to show her authority. I growled under her control.

I wanted to fight back…but should I? Why start fighting now? I finally gave in and let her clean me.

I was now awake but too tired to get up. I just laid on my side, watching the sunrise. I guess that she had been licking me for a while. Because if I recalled correctly, she would first lick my neck. Then move down to my back, then back up to my head. Then she would clean my stomach, which didn't take long because most of my fur (or any foxes' fur for that matter) is on the back.

I noticed her licking my stomach. At first I started to get nervous, but then calmed myself down.

_She wouldn't clean 'that'. I'm too old for that. Even if she did clean my fur, mother's only cleaned 'that' on pups._

I relaxed and finally thought that she was done. So I started to move my head until I felt it. She was cleaning my…yeah. If you have seen a wolf, fox, or even a dog clean their pups, you know that they always clean the _privets_. And then when the pups get older, they do it themselves. So why was she doing that for me?

I got startled and I tried to move but she growled and put her body in such a way that I couldn't move.

I was still tired from my journey and I was quit week. She knew that and took advantage of it.

The devil.

I then tried a less aggressive approach.

"Mother…" I moaned. "Stop it!"

She stopped for a moment to looked up at me, "Why?"

"Because I'm a grown fox and I can do that myself." I said matter-of-factly.

"Really? Well a fox that runs off from his duties is hardly grown up. So you'll accept this whether you like it or not. Got it?"

I just huffed at this and let her finish up. I closed my eyes in an attempt to forget what was going around. I slowly drifted off.

Only to wake up what I would guess to be about a half hour later to complete horror. Not only was mother _still_ cleaning me, Tsukiko had joined in.

They were no longer cleaning that, but Tsukiko was licking my forehead while my mother cleaned my hind leg. I tried to show them that I was now awake by shifting positions and getting up. Then they got the hint. I guess they finally thought I was clean enough and let me be.

My legs were shaky. I was tired and wanted more sleep. But I knew that that probably wasn't going to happen, so I just let it slide.

"Looks like Mr. Sleepyhead is up." Tsukiko said with a smile.

I just about wanted to slap her at that moment. I pretended to not hear her. I slowly wobbled towards the cave exit/entrance.

"Where are you going?" My mother asked worriedly.

I just turned to her with sleepy eyes, "To get a drink."

I could tell that she was uneasy about letting me be off by myself. So I assured her,

"I'll be right back." And then I walked off.

I decided to take a short cut to the water. This way I decrease the chance of another fox seeing me and creating a big commotion. I guess a fox could smell me, but most foxes weren't even up this early. This was because of what I guessed to be a late hunting night. Every once in a while the nightly hunt is postponed until later.

I thought that that might be it because last night I smelt meet on my mother's mouth and feet. And even if a fox were to sniff the very ground that I walked, I smelled a lot like Tsukiko and my mother from them giving me a 'bath', so I doubt they would be able to tell that it was me.

So I quickly got my drink in a privet area, rolled in the water to help hide my scent even more, and headed back to the den. By the time I got there, Ryu was awake and visiting.

I slowly walked in, still pretty tired. Not just from the journey, but I was still getting used to the whole 'being back in my true form' thing.

"Oh look. It's the sleeping dead." Ryu said, who was sitting next to Tsukiko.

I just stopped and gave him a stare and then I turned my attention to Tsukiko. Then my mother.

_What were they talking about?_

I then continued walking and then sat not exactly right next to my mother but closer to her then Tsukiko and Ryuichi. I watched them look at each other.

I knew what they were thinking. They wanted to ask me where I went and what happened. I really didn't feel like explaining the whole 'King of Thief's' thing. But then again, they might have heard about that.

But then I would have to explain about going to human world and being reborn. Kind of awkward. Finally, Tsukiko spoke, breaking the silence.

"How did you sleep?"

I knew she was talking to me, so I responded, "Fine."

Tsukiko's POV:

What he said echoed through my head. Not that I was expecting five sentences of how great of sleep he got, he may have gotten horrible sleep, but it was _how_ he said that made me sad.

So…cold. So…Lifeless.

At that moment I wanted to cry. I guess he saw my face, because his face immediately turned to a somewhat surprised/sad expression. As if to say, 'what did I do wrong?' I felt a bit bad for giving him such a stare.

He was my little brother. I loved him so much! I never wanted to see that face on him again.

Then I heard the call that meant that the first hunt of the day was about to begin. I looked at Youko and he gave me a look that said that he didn't mind us leaving for the hunt.

Not all foxes went on the hunt but Miyoko was one of the main leaders of the hunt and Ryuichi and I were both on one of the highest places on the hunting pack.

I nodded to show that I got his silent message and we all fled to den to join the pack.

Youko's POV:

As they left I felt my heart sink.

_Am I truly so cold? I guess with the things that happened when I left caused me the close up. Now that I think about it, I never really opened up to Yusuke or the others. I might have opened up to Hiei a little bit more, considering he was a demon like me who could understand MY point of view, but still. I hadn't spoken to them much about my past. I guess I truly was a cold-hearted fool…_

Non-POV:

The group had decided to send a message to Hiei through mind waves hoping his eye would pick it up. Luckily, he did and he actually agreed to meet up with Yusuke and co. in Demon World.

Keiko, Atsuko and Shizuru insisted on going. After hours of argument, they finally got their way.

So Kuwabara, Keiko, Genkai, Shizuru, Atsuko, Puu and Yusuke left to meet Hiei at Demon World. And at last, they met up with him. Hiei was waiting for the humans in a forest. Infact, it was the same forest Youko and Ryuichi had spent the night.

Hiei was sitting up on a tree, as usual. Finally, he felt Yusuke's arua coming closer, until he saw the former spirit detective.

He was followed by a crowd of people following. He was a bit shocked that he had all of them with him. He was only expecting him and Kuwabara.

He jumped down from the tree, "Greetings. Heard you had a fox problem." He said.

Over the years Hiei had slightly losend up, but was still quit cold compared to the average human or even demon.

"Hey Hiei." Yusuke said plainly. He streched with a grunt and said, "Shall we find the fox?"

Hiei just nodded. He then said without looking at anybody or talking to anyone in paticular, "I already searched for Kurama's spiritual force."

"And?" Yusuke asked.

"It goes to what seems like the end of demon world. Then stops."

"What do you mean?"

"Just as it sounds, detective. His spiritual force didn't die out though. Meaning, that he isn't dead or anything. It's as if another force is causing my eye to not be able to detect his spiritual energy."

Hiei said with no emotion what so ever.

Yusuke gave off a heavy breath and said, "Well then, I guess we go to the very last place you can detect him and then go from there."

The group left but it took them about a day and a half to reach the place where Hiei's eye could no longer reach.

Hiei was running along with Yusuke and Kuwabara and Genkai. The three girls (Keiko, Shizuru, and Atsuko) were riding on Puu's back and sometimes Genkai joined them. Even though she was highly trained, she was still old.

They had packed food and other necessary things like that.

"This is the spot." Hiei said.

Yusuke took a good look around.

"It's...s-so…c-cold…" Keiko said.

They each had on warm jackets; the girls had scarves and ear warmers. They also had on thick socks and some had boots on each with heavy pants. Some even had two layers of pants on. Hiei, however, still had the same old black and white outfit on.

Puu, even though being a bird like creature, could still sniff out other's scents like a dog. Puu, with some difficulty, picked up Kurama's scent. So all they could do was follow Puu the rest of the way and hope that he didn't get them lost.

Yusuke was a bit distracted himself. _I didn't want to come back here. I left behind demons and all spirit world type duties. But then again this isn't a duty…this is a friend helping out another friend…so why does this feel so…weird?_

"What's wrong, Yusuke?" Keiko asked, noticing his distressed face.

Yusuke looked away, grunted and quickly said, "Nothing."

Keiko was still concerned, but didn't bother him anymore about it.

Puu continued to go until they saw a snowy hill.

They could see faint paw prints.

"Paw prints?" Kuwabara asked out loud, his breath floating in the air.

"What would you expect? Kurama wouldn't be stupid enough to go all the way out here in his semi-human like fox form of his. Of course he would show his true form."

"True form? So it's true then that's he turned into a fox."

Genkai chuckled, "It's not as if he's some kind of animal now. He's the same has he always has been. It seems odd because you met him in a human body, but he is a fox demon. This is who he truly is."

Everyone fell silent.

Until they heard Puu let out small noises of confusion and distress.

"What is it, Puu?" Keiko asked, petting his neck to try to comfort him.

"Take a look." Yusuke said, crouching down to the ground.

Everyone looked.

They were different paw prints. They were intertwining and all over the place.

"Looks like Kurama and the other fox that he was with that Puu smelt met up with another one." Hiei concluded.

"But look at how the paw prints are everywhere! Looks like a fight happened!" Keiko stated, not really thinking about what she was saying until it was said. "Oh no…"

"Don't get too excited." Genkai said.

"Genkai?" Keiko asked.

"Look closely. No blood. This was no fight. If it was, it was a pitiful fight. No. Perhaps Kurama met up with an old acquaintance."

They again fell silent.

It was odd thinking about Kurama knowing other people. His main social, for when they knew him, was they. But then again, this had to do with Kurama's past.

"And look, it looks like all three of the foxes walked ahead. Meaning that they must have been friends." Shizuru said, looking ahead at the three sets of paw prints walking away.

"I feel like we're solving a crime scene." Keiko said to herself.

No one heard that, or if they did they chose to ignore it and not say anything.

Back to the den! –

Youko looked around. He had fallen asleep after the others left.

But then he took a whiff of the air and could smell Miyoko coming. He sat up as she entered.

He could smell the meat on her. It made him hungry. How long had it been since he got to eat some fresh meat?

She looked at him and said, "I could not take more then my share. You'll have to go hunting later for food…I'm sorry."

She looked ashamed.

And why wouldn't she be? She felt like a failure to not even be able to sneak her son some food.

"It's fine. I'm not hungry right now." He said plainly.

He hoped that it would help his mother who was clearly ashamed.

She smiled up at him. They both knew that he was lieing and that he was starving. But the fact that he cared enough about her not to complain about it made her happy.

"Thank you." She whispered as if it was a big secret.

He smiled slightly and then he turned away. He would have to wait until nightfall to eat because they didn't want other foxes to see him.

He let off a sigh.

Just then, Ryuichi and Tsukiko came in. He took one glance at their faces and knew what they wanted. She still wanted to know what happened to him. He let off another sigh, this one more silent.

"You want to know, don't' you?"

The foxes looked at each other, then Tsukiko silent asked, "Does it hurt to say so?"

Youko, without looking at them, silently said, "No."

So the foxes gathered and Youko proceeded to tell them his story.

* * *

A/N: **If you want to hear the song, "Heaven's Not Enough"** (by Wolf's Rain) you can go to my profile, and click on my homepage. It should take you to my YouTube account and then on the right hand side, the 4th colom down, it should say at the top "Favorites". Click on "View All Favorites" and on the first page of videos, the last one is to the song, "Hevean's Not Enough". The video is Rurouni Kenshin, but it's still the same song.

* * *

(1) The Shinano River is the longest river in Japan. 367km long and 11,900km2 watershed (3rd largest in Japan)

* * *

**Name Meanings:**  
Miyoko means Beautiful Generations Child. Which suits Youko's mother perfectly. And Miya means Sacred House. 


	4. Lilily Pad

**Author's Note:** Okay. I now have the entire story planned out. There will be 10 chapters in all. Can you last that long? WHO WILL BE THE WEAKEST LINK? Sorry I'm hyper off of cherrys. XD

* * *

Heaven's Not Enough

Chapter 4

_"There" most everything is nothin'  
That it seems  
"Where" you see the things you only wanna see..._

Youko's POV:

After I had told them about dieing and being reborn as a human then coming back here, I had left. They were just…staring at me. Were they shocked? I guess I would be in I found out that my friend had died, been reborn in a different world, and then took the long journey back.

But what kept on playing in my head was what Tsukiko said. "Is that the only reason you came back?" I knew that she was talking about me fighting my father. All of us knew that that was why I came back. But…what other reason was there? I mean…I wanted to see my mother and Ryuichi and Tsukiko.

But was that the only reason? To visit some friends and a family member, then just…die? Is that all? My mind was racing. What other reason did I come for? What drove me to no end to return here?

I couldn't answer such a question. I wanted help. But I didn't know whom to ask. I just stared in space as if someone would jump out and give me the answer.

I was standing by a small lake. It was too big to be a pond, but if it was a lake, it was the smallest I had ever seen. I used to like to come here though. I would come and look at the lily pads. The pink flowers were beautiful.

One time I tried to get one for my mother, but I swam too far and Tsukiko had to come get me. She had always been there for me. Always. And she promised to be for the rest of eternity. That made me feel…happy inside.

It felt odd, really. After I left the Ko No Tochi, I soon found myself in a very dark place. No one cared. If you were weak, you would die. The weak were food for the strong. And the strong devoured anything they so chose. Anything from one strong demon to the next, or a helpless fox like I was.

I soon found out that I had to cast away my fears. No longer could I just go on curiosity. I had to be brave. I had to learn to be cunning, deceptive, and strong. I had to cast away all hopes of finding happiness, because I could no longer return to my home. Nor would I find such a gifted emotion in a world like that.

My thoughts were deep so I didn't notice Tsukiko coming up behind me.

"Youko?"

I heard my name, but for some reason, I was so in-depth with thought that I couldn't respond. She I heard her call my name again.

"Youko?"

This time, I turned around. My eyes were no longer cold and bitter. It was hard to have such a mask on. But I had worn it for so long…I looked at her.

Her eyes were beautiful next to the lake's mystical water. She face made the forest sing. When she was there, all of a sudden every blade of grass got greener. Every flower's colors got louder, yet soft as her gorgeous eyes.

And here I was, making the world seem yet colder. I wanted to hide myself under a rock. I felt unworthy. Like as if just being in her presence was a gift in itself. I looked at her, and she looked back. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't.

"Are you okay?" She finally asked.

I was a bit surprised. I guess I did act like as if I was disturbed. I was, but I didn't think that I showed it _that_ much. I just stared at her. I didn't know what to say. No words came. For once, I found myself speechless.

I wanted to say something so much more, but after what seemed like ages all I could say was, "I'm fine."

She slowly walked up to me, and whispered in my ear, "Don't lie to me."

I felt a shiver go down my spine by just the feeling of her breath on my delicate ear. I looked at her with wide eyes.

She turned her attention to the lily pads. She spoke softly, "Remember when you fell in the lake and I had to go get you?"

I turned to look at the lily pads, and I smiled. "Yes."

She laughed softly, "You were always getting into trouble. I always had to get you out of it." She turned to me with protective eyes, "It was cute."

If a fox could blush, I'd be redder then a rose. I felt my stomach twist.

_Wait…why am I feeling like this? She's my sister!_

I told myself. I guess my discomfort displayed on my face, because she gave me a lick on the cheek and said, "You're still cute."

Damn that woman.

She smiled and walked closer towards the shore. I followed her. She looked at her reflection. Then before I could do anything, she splashed me with water.

I yelped back in surprise.

She laughed and went into the water.

"Come and get me, you big baby."

I growled, not angrily, more of a playful growl and jumped in after her.

We then spent a good amount of time rolling in the water, trying to see who was better. Finally, I pinned her.

I then got up and the look on my face obviously showed my pride in beating her. I forgot what a sore loser she was. She then, when I had my back turned to walk away, jumped on me.

We then went under water. And for a moment, time stopped. I looked around; we were both in deep water. The sun shined through the water and the lily pads. I could see the roots from the lily pads in the clear, crisp water.

I then swam up to the surface to see Tsukiko had just swum up as well. I gave her a surprised face, then a death stare.

I wanted to so badly to get her.

I swam towards her and she swam away laughing. We chased each other and I don't know how, but somehow she ended up chasing me and tackled me yet again. When she got up from the water (in a place where it wasn't so deep, I could easily touch the ground under the water), she laughed.

I thought she was just laughed at the fact that she had gotten me. Until I noticed that I had a lily pad stuck in my head. I shook my head, causing the unwanted flower to fall off.

I then looked at her, and she stared back.

I guess she was wondering if laughing was a good idea.

Until I started to chuckle, then I let out a laugh. I guess she was shocked, since I didn't hear her joining in the laughter until a few seconds later.

Tsukiko's POV:

He laughed. What a joyful laugh he had. I remember being a kid; I always tried to make him laugh. Which wasn't hard, because of how easily amused he was. He was the kind of pup to laugh because a ticklish butterfly landed on his nose.

Oh how I loved to hear him laugh.

Then he did something unexpected. He picked up the lily pad and tossed it in my face. Well, if you think I'm the kind of girl to let that happen and let him get away with him, you're out of your mind.

I quickly spattered out, "You're gonna pay for that, Youko!" I said with a hardy laugh.

He quickly jumped out of the water and ran. I ran after him.

Dang! He was fast!

He was quickly running through the forest. Dodging roots, trees, bushes, and anything else that might be lying around.

We exited the forest to a large plain of green grass. I finally caught up to him enough to lunge at him. I tackled him, causing us to fall down the hill. We tumbled over each other, until, we finally stopped.

I couldn't believe it! He landed on top of me! Again! How did he pin me two times in a row? I refused to believe it.

And to add to the more disbelief, he then kissed me. Not a little nick on the cheek. A mean a good, full-hearted kiss.

I felt dizzy. I felt…special. As if that kiss would wait an eternity just for me. I opened my eyes. I didn't understand. How was he making me feel like this? He's my little brother! Well, technically, he's not my little brother by _blood_.

_Oh my gosh! What if he wasn't my little brother? What if he was just another fox? A friend…and dare I say it…a lover?_

I thought about that. He was pretty…handsome. He had plenty of muscle. He had clean teeth, good build, and beautiful eyes. I soon found myself liking the idea of us being…together. I found myself licking him back.

He seemed to enjoy the idea as well.

I then couldn't stop thinking about us. I wanted him more and more.

Then it hit me; if he leaves to fight his father, what if he didn't come back?

I mean, we all knew that he might not come back from that. That's why everyone was so down. I left the cave to cheer him up.

And ended up in love with him.

How do those things happen?

Fear started taking over my mind.

_What if he doesn't come back? What if he dies? What will I do then? Just seeing him makes me happy. I don't want him to leave again!_

"Y-Youko?" I said somewhat quietly.

We were now laying next to each other on our backs.

"What…what if…you don't come back?"

Youko turned to me, a bit shocked. "What?"

"What if you don't come back from fighting your father? I…I don't want you to die…" I said with my eyes watering. "I…I wouldn't be able to handle you leaving me again…"

I could see through my blurry eyes his hurt face. He then rolled over and got up.

I turn to my side quickly, "Youko?"

He, without even looking at me, said, "I am sure that I will die. I wouldn't get your hopes set on me ever returning."

Then he walked off.

I felt horrible. How could I do that? I made him so…upset. Sad. I just reminded him of death. Of what was to come. How could I? What was I thinking?

"Youko…" I spoke as he walked away.

"Youko…" I said louder, still, he wouldn't turn around.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as he vanished into the forest.

* * *

**Emily:** What! That was stupidity short! 

**Amanda:** Shut up! It's not as easy as it seems!

**Emily:** Oh yeah right! I make HUGE chapters WAY faster then it took for you to make this one!

**Amanda:** SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

**Youko:** I say you're both annoying.

**Hiei:** Here, here.

**Amanda:** What? Where did you guys come from!

**Hiei:** Your sick little head!

**Amanda:** Shut up!

**Youko:** How come I fell in love with my sister? And stop making me so bitchy! I'm sick of being in a bad mood!

**Hiei:** I'm sick of hearing you all in bad moods. Why don't we call it truce and get some sweet snow?

**Youko, Emily and Amanda:** SHUT UP!


	5. Dancing Stars

Heaven's Not Enough

Chapter 5

_I'd fly away  
To a higher place  
To say words I resist  
To float away  
To sigh  
To breathe... forget…_

_Youko…I'm sorry…so sorry…_ Was all Tsukiko could think as she ran after Youko.

Apparently, after Youko was out of sight he ran. She didn't know where he was going, but all she knew was that she had to find him. She wouldn't let him leave her on a sorry note.

She wanted to talk to him. Why did he run off in the first place?

_He must still be very sensitive inside…even though he acts tough I bet he's suffering inside…_

This thought made her want to cry.

Why wasn't she good at this kind of stuff? She continued running for what seemed like ages…until she could smell him close by.

She could smell him getting closer and closer…she was finally catching up to him. She tried with all her might to run faster incase he decided to pick up the pace.

_There's no way he's getting tired. He must want me to catch up…but…why?_

This encouraged her that maybe he wanted to talk, so she ran even faster without realizing it.

Until she finally saw him, standing.

Waiting.

Just like she had for so long.

She quickly stopped. She looked at him with questioning eyes, huffing, trying to catch her breath.

He had turned into his human like form.

The moon was out and the first stars were shining. His silver hair shone in the moonlight showing off the perfect sheen it had acquired over the last few thousand years.

Tsukiko decided to follow him, so she changed into her human like form.

Her once pure black outfit had turned into a light gray. It was looking like Youko has a greater affect on her then she first thought.

But finally she hung her head low, she was really getting a work out from him.

Besides the sounds of her hard breathing, there was silence.

Until finally, he spoke up, "Why did you wait for me?"

She slowly raised her head.

"What?"

"Why did you wait for me for all those years?"

She was confused with the sudden questions, but decided to go along with it.

"Because…you said that you were coming back…"

She said quietly, almost as if she was saying it to herself.

"Is that the only reason?"

Tsukiko didn't know what to say. Why did she wait? She could have just forgotten about him. Given up hope. Not even cared. Find another fox, start a family, get somewhere in her life. But instead…she decided to put everything aside for him. Finally, she knew what to say.

"I…I wanted to be with you…"

She could hear Youko let out an almost amused sigh.

"Do you remember last night? When my mother asked me if to fight my father was the only reason why I came back?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Well, that is my answer. What you just said." He slowly turned around, and then looked at her deep in her eyes. "I wanted to be with you."

Tsukiko's eyes went wide. This was new. She loved Youko like a brother…now she's starting to have these weird feelings. Like a light head and a fluttering head every time he came near. Is this love? When he had left she had been devastated, and she knew that there was something more then brother/sister love.

But was it really love? She thought so, she had never been in love before…so she wasn't sure…but she really hoped so. Yet…uncertainty lingered in her heart…does he love me back? Or is it a one sided feeling?

_I don't think I could handle that._

Youko watched the emotions fly across her face. It finally settled on one. Uncertainty. He figured as much.

He knew that he loved her more then a brother/sister for quite some time now. He always had a feeling and then when he left and saw Keiko and Yusuke with each other…he knew that he had fallen for the person he held his older sister for so long.

Tsukiko watched as Youko slowly moved till they were inches apart. Then he tugged her into a crushing hug. After her initial shock, she returned the hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

Youko smiled as she leaned against him and fully relaxed into his embrace. He lowered his head to her hair and smelled her hair. She smelled of a mix of Forest and Sakura blossoms. An odd combination, but one that suited her well.

"Tsukiko"

She gave a sound that sounded like an "hmmm?" to let him know that she had heard him.

"I…I've wanted to tell you something for so long-"

He was stopped by her pulling back and putting her finger on his lips. "Shh. I know."

She removed her finger and stared into his eyes. They were burning amber with unleashed passion and desire. It scared her a little. However she knew that he would never hurt her. It warmed her to know that those feelings were for her and her alone.

"You don't need to say it."

"Good."

Tsukiko suddenly felt his lips crashing onto hers.

At first it was harsh with desire and need, but it gradually slowed into something more slow, delicate and intimate. Youko pulled her closer, if that's even possible, after Tsukiko responded.

She kept one arm on his back and moved her other arm up to his neck and held onto his little hairs at the base of his neck making him moan. He moved his hand to her neck to make the kiss deeper.

He nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she gasped, giving him the entrance that he wanted. Slowly, he lowered them till they were lying on the ground. He was lying on top, but supporting himself so he didn't crush her.

He started working on her shirt, his being already off. When they needed to come up for air, Youko didn't miss a beat. He started working down her chin to her neck.

As the moon rose, the stars seemed to shine brighter the moon shining on the two young foxes. As the sky unleashed it's furry and beauty with falling stars, the young couple never got the chance to see…

-

Tsukiko felt cold. She could feel a cold breeze against her revealed body.

She slowly opened her eyes. Her sight was blurry. Her body was tired and ached. She slowly sat up, realizing that her body was naked. She gasped, but soon remembered the night before.

She remembered Youko…that kiss…him laying on her…but then her mind went blank. She couldn't help but wonder what happened. She rubbed the remaining sleep out of her eyes.

That's when she realized why she was so cold. She turned to see her beloved Youko was not there. The only evidence that he was ever there was the flattened grass where he once lay. Her sight went blurry as pools of tears collected at the tip of her eyes.

"Youko…" She whispered. "Why did you leave me…again?"

She supported her tired body with one arm on the ground to keep herself from falling. She wanted to scream, but couldn't find her voice. She wanted to run after him, but her legs were numb. They laid there as if made of led.

She knew that she had to do something. So using the unknown strength that she had, she pulled her cloths on that were laying around where the two foxes were last night.

She tiredly pulled them to her and, with some trouble from her aching back, pulled them on herself. She slowly stood up, hearing her joints cracking. She needed more sleep. Her body was under stress and it wanted to collapse. But she wouldn't allow it.

She started to sniff the air for his scent. His wonderful scent…no! She couldn't think that right now. She couldn't smell him. Her sight was still blurry and her body was shaking. She quickly rubbed away her tears but felt out a cry of distress. She was upset that he left. Left her naked and cold with no one to help her. No one to love her.

She wouldn't give up.

So she quickly turned into her truest form. The form of the fox. Then she sniffed where he was once lying. She could smell his scent, and it was fresh. He must have left that morning. She almost felt offended.

Did he think that she could not find him? Not smell him out? Did he _want_ her to find him? Or did he trust that she wouldn't not try to follow him?

She thought about those but soon decided that it would be best to return to his mother's den to see if she knew about anything or if he went to her. She would feel a little upset if he talked to his mother and not her. She brushed this idea off realizing that being angry would not help find Youko.

So she hesitated but then ran off towards the den. At first she thought that she would be fine, but then the pain in her back kicked back in and she had to walk. Limp was more like it, though. But after a little bit of wobbly walking she went back into a run. And that is how she traveled back to the den. Limping and running. Limping and running. Until she finally reached the den.

This time she completely ignored the pain and ran until she felt that cold rock under her feet. Foxes looked out of their homes to see what the commotion was about. She ignored their snickers of being woken up for nothing and kept on running.

The small clanking sound of her claws on the rock kept her going. It made her feel like as if she was making good progress when in fact her run was hardly a fast walk.

She finally saw the den's entrance and bolt for it. In fact, she had trouble stopping when she reached the house's doorway. She slid a bit but quickly regained her footing and ran straight into the den.

She expected to see a sleeping Miyoko but instead, not only was the older fox awake, Ryuichi was there also.

They had company.

She came to a halt and looked at who the strangers were. It appeared to be six humans (one very elderly), a strange bird like creature, that she was surprised even fit inside the cave, and a small fire…no…ice demon? She looked around at the group, and they stared back.

"Miyoko…?" She looked at her adoptive mother. "Who are these people?"

She sighed and said, "They are like you…No. Like _us_."

She looked at her with a questioning look.

"They are looking for Youko."

The snow was falling all around me. It burned my face. And hurt even more when a few flakes got into my eyes. But I blinked the stinging away and continued running.

I had stopped looking back a while ago.

There was no way Tsukiko could follow me. She may have been able to up to a point, but once I hit the snow my scent would be harder to find. Even though it was possible to sniff me out through the snow, snow was all around.

The snow I was running on would soon be buried in fresh snow, erasing my steps and my existence in the snow.

I didn't want to look back. Even though something inside me wanted Tsukiko…Ryuichi…or Miyoko to find me. To drag me back to my home.

I…I didn't want to die. I had just started to truly enjoy my life. And then…it had to be taken away. Why? Why does this happen? I guess that was obvious. I brought this upon myself. I ran away.

But if I did not…I would never have known the true world. Living in a blind happiness. I may have had regrets for dieing…but not for leaving.

I knew that my father was waiting for me. I knew for quit some time that he knew that I was there. He was watching me from the shadows. Waiting for a moment to catch me off guard. I would not allow him that opportunity. I wanted so bad to turn around…not face him…not face those horrible eyes of his. But I could not run away.

_I mustn't,_ I told myself.

I continued running. The ice-cold snow digging into my paws making them feel numb with pain. Each step hurt. Each breath I could feel my lungs freezing over. But I refused to die.

Not until I won my fight. I knew that I would die fighting, no doubt in my mind. But…that doesn't mean that he can't die first. That I can't win. He may have had an advantage, but I would not let that stop me. I closed my eyes.

Tsukiko…Ryuichi…Yusuke…and the others….and my mother…I would miss them. They showed my love that I did not deserve. But…I couldn't turn back.

My eyes shot open, as I smelt it. No. I smelt _him_.

I stopped, sliding a bit from the snow. I was on top of a hill that slopped down. At the bottom stood non other then my father.

He smirked at me.

_Bastard…_ I thought, surprising myself. I actually didn't swear that much.

But that face…those eyes…that smirk.

My stomach twisted and turned from just the _sight_ of him. I wanted to rip his throat out.

I wonder if he heard my thoughts, because his smirk got bigger and he said, "Come."

I easily granted his wish and I started to run down the hill.

But not before I let a single tear escape my eye.

_Good-bye…everyone.

* * *

_

So? What did you think? Pretty good? Please review!

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** The 'love scene' (I put that just for you, Krueger!) that happens (From "Tsukiko's eyes went wide. This was new… to "As the sky unleashed it's furry and beauty with falling stars, the young couple never got the chance to see…" and the part that says "He had turned into his human like form. The moon was out and the first stars were shining. His silver hair shone in the moonlight showing off the perfect sheen it had acquired over the last few thousand years…" to "…But finally she hung her head low, she was really getting a work out from him…" are written by my sister, Du Weldenvarden Farcai. Why? Because as you read in the last chapter, I suck at romantic scenes. T.T Lol! So I asked her to do it and she did. Good work, Emily. Good work. 


	6. A Smile Only A Mother Can Show

Heaven's Not Enough

Chapter 6

_And heaven's not enough  
If when I'm there I don't remember you  
And heaven does enough  
You think you know it  
And it uses you…_

A/N: This chapter will contain a MAJOR spoiler to the last episode of Yu Yu Hakusho! I will let you know what part to skip when it comes and when to continue reading. Missing that part of info won't matter to the story!

Tsukiko gave them all a shocked look. "H-How…how do you even know him?" She asked, stuttering from the shock.

_I didn't think Youko really knew anybody that well while he was in the…what did he call it…? The living world, I think. He just said that he escaped death by possessing a child's body. He didn't really mention what he did in that human world…_

"We were just about to ask them that." Miyoko said calmly.

Tsukiko saw that Ryuichi and Miyoko were in their human forms, so she followed suit and changed as well. She got an odd stare from the others, but mostly from Miyoko and Ryuichi, because her dress was now a medium gray color now.

Miyoko's human form wore a very light blue, spaghetti strap dress that went down to her ankles. It was a V-neck with lace at the top. She had a dark blue, scarf going around her neck that was so long that she wrapped it around her arms that matched her eyes perfectly. She had long, silver hair that went down past her mid back.

Then Ryuichi. Wow. You would never have guessed that _that_ was his human form. It looked nothing like his true, fox form! Except for the scar on his eye. He had bright red hair (A/N: Yes, like Kurama's human form). His part was off, so he had more bangs on the right then he did on the left. The rest of his hair sort of stood up, but not straight up. He had on a red, no sleeve shirt that had some strange symbol on it in black that consist of a double line circle, some strange sort of writing in small on the outside and what looked like graffiti on the inside. He had on black baggy pants with black boots that had the same symbol on them, only in red, where on human shoes' shoelaces would go. He also had two black bracelets on each arm and another strange tattoo (that again just looked like complete nonsense) on his upper left arm. To top it off, he had a chain-looking belt rapped around his waist.

Yusuke looked at them and finally he was stumped. He cleared his voice and spoke out, "Not to seem…rude. But why is it that you guys are dressed…that way. And Kurama…er…_Youko_…has that white fighters outfit on?"

Before anyone could answer, Miyoko hushed him or her. They could hear foxes coming.

_They can't see these guys in here!_ Miyoko thought. She quickly rushed to the door (turning back into her fox form) and met her guests.

It was one of the hunt leaders. They were asking if she had seen her husband. She shook her head and shooed them off, telling them not to disturb her today, for she wasn't feeling her best. They quickly said their goodbyes and wished her well.

She then returned to the group, and returned to her human form, so they wouldn't feel so odd talking to a fox.

Then, she answered the question that was asked before being interrupted, "He probably changed his cloths so he didn't look so odd in Demon World." She stated calmly.

"O-Oh." But Yusuke still wanted to know what his cloths looked like, but didn't want to nag.

This time Keiko spoke up, "Um…if you don't mind me asking…why did Kura…I mean Youko…"

Miyoko could see that they called him Kurama instead of Youko, which didn't bother her, so she told them that they could call him what they wish.

"Oh. T-Thanks…but umm…why did Kurama return to this world? I mean…not that there is anything wrong with this place! But I mean…last we talked to him about Demon World he said that he didn't want to come back and forget about his past and try to move on…"She stopped to see a somewhat hurt face on the foxes. She looked down at her lap ashamed of saying such a thing.

**(If you haven't seen the last episode of Yu Yu Hakusho, this is a MAJOR spoiler! You should skip this section, and I will say when the spoiler is over!)** She remembered how hurt she was when Yusuke was in Demon World for the tournament. He hadn't come back when the others had. She felt like he had abandoned him. How could he? He made it seem like all he cared about was Demon World…and not the Living World. Like as if he wanted nothing to do with the Living World. This hurt. She remembered every morning feeling sick and wanting to throw up with the thought of him never coming back. That must be how Kurama's family felt. How could she just mouth off like that? **(End of Spoiler!)**

"I…I'm sorry…" She said quietly. Tsukiko faked a smile and said, "Don't mention it." Keiko gave off a weak smile, but both girls felt horrible at the moment.

"He left…" Ryuichi started but stopped. He stared at Miyoko as if to silently ask if it was okay to tell them. At first the others were wondering if they could read minds, because all they did was stare at each other, like the ultimate staring contest.

Finally, they took eyes off each other and Ryuichi spoke back up, "He had to settle something."

Hiei was getting annoyed, why didn't they just tell them? He stood up, his sheathed sword in his hand, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone stared at him, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"I didn't come here all the way from the other end of Demon World to hear this nonsense! Now tell me where Kurama went!"

Ryuichi calmly replied, "You came here from Demon World."

"Yeah? What of it?" Hiei snapped.

"Then you noticed as you come here the weather changes?"

The den fell silent at the visitors recalled their journey.

"Yes." Yusuke replied.

"They are like rings. The outer layer's weather is correspondent to the weather of Demon World. I believe it has…four seasons? Then there is the second ring where it is eternal winter. Nothing grows, nothing lives. If a fox is to be executed, that is where it happens."

"Executed?" Keiko asked innocently.

"Yeah. When a fox has done a crime that calls for death. That normally only happens if a fox murders another. But sometimes thievery can call for death."

"That seems a bit…harsh."

"Death for thievery has only happened once. But that was a long time ago. But sometimes instead of murder they get banished."

"B-Banished?" Ryuichi nodded his head.

"They are sent out to Demon World. But some still hang out in one of the outer rings. Pointless, though. There is no food and barely any water out there."

"…Then how do they survive?"

"Turn savage. Each one another."

The girls and even a Kuwabara and Yusuke paled a bit at that. Hiei of course was used to that idea being that that happened all the time in Demon World, so it was no surprise to him.

"Anyways, the third ring is much more of grassy plains. That is where we hunt. I'm sure you noticed the animals that just hung out around there. It's like a giant buffet for us foxes. And then there is the final ring. Where you are now. This is where the foxes live."

"That's all fine and dandy, but what does this have to do with Kurama?" Kuwabara asked irritated.

Ryuichi just gave him a blank stare and said, "I'm trying to tell you where he is." Ryuichi said calmly.

Kuwabara a made an annoyed growl, but stayed quiet after that.

"If I'm correct, he's in the second ring. The eternal winter."

"Then what are we just standing around here for?" Shizuru said excitedly.

She stood up, and then Atsuko, Kuwabara and Yusuke followed suit.

"I don't know why he's there, but we got to get him back and knock some sense into him!" Yusuke said somewhat proudly.

Hiei took a glance at the foxes and saw the concerned faces. He knew that something wasn't right.

"Wait, Yusuke."

Yusuke shot him a death glance, "What?"

"If they knew where he was, why didn't they go after him in the first place?"

Everyone fell silent.

_Is this a…trap? A scheme? What's going on?_ Keiko asked herself.

"Spill it!" Yusuke burst out. "What is Kurama doing?"

Tsukiko lowered her head so the moister in her eyes wouldn't show. "He…he…" Her lower lip was trembling. "He's fighting."

Yusuke was getting angry. What was with these people and riddles?

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Keiko put her arm on Yusuke's. "Calm down." She said softly.

She looked over at Tsukiko. She thought that she was going to burst into tears, but instead, she did as Yusuke did.

She shot up from her seat and yelled, "What the hell would YOU know about it? Even if we told you, you wouldn't care! You don't understand! You're a human! You don't know anything about how we foxes live!"

Her tears were streaming down her face.

"What do you mean, 'what would we know about it'!"

"I mean, you don't know anything about Youko!"

"Sure we do! We know as much as you tell us, and are willing to know more!"

Tsukiko calmed down slightly, but was still upset about the situation.

"What makes you think, that we wouldn't understand?" Keiko asked calmly.

"You think that you're all that great just because you're the same species?" Yusuke yelled at her.

"Yusuke!" Keiko scolded.

"A hella lot more then you!" Tsukiko yelled back.

Yusuke was about to yell something back until they heard a loud snarl.

They looked over at Miyoko who returned to being a fox. "Enough you two!" She yelled, and mumbled, "You're giving me a headache." She glared at Tsukiko, "Calm down. If they are friends with Youko, they have a right to know." Then she glared at Yusuke, "And you! Don't you think for a minute this is just 'all fine and dandy' for us! My SON is probably going to get killed, do you think that I want to just sit here and chat?"

Everyone slowly sat down. Miyoko had taken over the conversation as she spoke, "Now. Youko's father is the ruler of all of Ko No Touchi. So naturally he is suppose to take charge when my husband dies. Well, when he was…about…I believe sixteen in human years, there was suppose to be a ceremony where he would accept the duty of ruling Ko No Touchi. Well, on the night of the ceremony, he ran off. He only said goodbye to Tsukiko, and left. Of course when I heard the news that they couldn't find him, I knew where he went. He was convinced that the life here in Ko No Touchi was fake. That there was more to life…almost like as if the life here was, as he put it, 'too perfect.' That 'there has to be more in life'. So he ran off. And since that night, his father has had the shame of having a son that couldn't accept responsibility. This was a horrid shame on his name, and Youko's name was _never_ spoke of. And of course I got the blame for raising him wrong. But that didn't matter to me. I still loved him. No matter what an offspring does, a mother can never hate them. It's in any mother's blood. No matter what race."

With that, Atsuko nodded her head and put her hand on Yusuke's head and muffled his hair. Yusuke groaned and swatted her hand away.

"But ever since that day, Youko's father has kept a quiet desire to fight Youko…to kill him."

Everyone gave her a paled, shocked look.

"But Youko…has kept a desire secret as well. He wants to kill his father as well."

No one spoke. Kurama didn't seem like the kind of person to really want to kill his own _father_!

"B-But…why…" Keiko said that last part barely above a whisper.

His mother looked down. As if to get all the facts she could in her head and organize them. Finally when she was done, she spoke, still keeping her head down.

"Y…Youko…could want to for various reasons. I think maybe it's to show everybody that he's not irresponsible. To clear his name…and…from what he told me…to clear my name as well." She slowly raised her head. "But mostly, to show his father that he is not a child anymore. To show him that he isn't the small pup he used to be."

Yusuke found this hard to take in. He saw the look in her eyes and he didn't want her to brake down. He hated it when girls cried. It just wasn't…right. So he tried to keep her talking, maybe that would help? "Umm…what do you mean, 'small pup'? Was he really…weak?"

She looked at him a bit oddly, thinking he would say something else, but then sighed and answered, "Foxes are born in groups. Normally around five pups for each birth. But…when Youko was born…he was an only pup. That shocked most people, because you would think with having such strong blood lines from his father that I would have around seven or eight pups, but instead, out came a little white pup that was the size of a…runt." She said the last word quietly.

She, like Tsukiko, hated that word. Anyone who would dare call her pup a runt she would give them what for. It was a horrid name. Cruel. Uncalled for. Bloody name! She was resisting a snarl just thinking of the name.

Tsukiko could see her 'mother's' distress, so she took over.

"You see…being how small he was, he was very…fragile. He had to nurse longer then the other pups, to walk, to talk, and even to go outside." She chuckled as she spoke, "I remember when I finally got him to go outside. He was so…in awe. His jaw dropped and he immediately started sniffing around to explore."

Genkai, who had been silent this whole time, spoke up, "How long have you known Youko?"

Tsukiko had completely forgotten about the old lady, and it took her a second to respond.

"Well, my mother was Miyoko's childhood friend, so I grew up around him. My old den is right next door."

Kuwabara was totally shocked. Kurama had been…_weak_? No! Not Kurama! He was the toughest guy he knew! (Besides Hiei and Yusuke) How could he have grown up…small?

He hesitated, but finally spoke his thoughts, "Did…er…I mean…was he picked on?"

Tsukiko also hesitated, but then spoke up, "Not directly. Everyone knew he was Takai ou's(1) son because he and Youko's father's family line is the only one with silver-whitish fur and golden eyes. I mean, other foxes may have golden eyes, but definitely not that color of fur! So everyone knew that if he was picked on, word might spread to his father and that could mean trouble if he heard his son was picked on. So everyone was…um…nice to him. But…behind his back…I could hear them say things like how small he was, how skinny or weak he looked. Although…there was one fox who was stupid enough to pick on Youko."

She glared at Ryuichi, "And it's that dimwit over there." Everyone gave a glance to Ryuichi. He just shrugged, "What can I say?"

She sighed, "But Youko didn't want to cause trouble or get anyone in trouble, even after Ryuichi tackled him, and told me not to tell his mom or anyone else."

Miyoko smiled, "Of course I learned sooner or later. Which surprised me, really. Because, though he may not look it, Ryuichi is actually a real softy." Ryuichi just looked the other way, his cheeks blushing a little bit but it quickly vanished as soon as it came.

Then Genkai spoke up again, "You said, 'Takai Ou', I assume you mean Kurama's father?"

Tsukiko nodded, "That's a name that he is known by. It's kind of like calling a king a emperor, it's just another name."

Genkai didn't nod or anything to show that she understood, but Tsukiko knew that she got it. Yusuke shot up from his seat, again surprising everyone.

"So let me just summarize this; Youko was a runt, ran off, dad got pissed, now they're fighting to death and we are just sitting here recalling memories about our friend who is about to be killed? It's like we're having a funeral! Let's save it for another day because I sure ain't gonna let him get himself killed!" He glanced at Ryuichi, who had a face on that looked like he was about to go to sleep, "You said he was in the ring where it's eternal winter, right?"

Ryuichi stared at him for a minute, which really ticked Yusuke off.

"Uh…_yeah_."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go!" He shouted.

He was about to get out of the den before Tsukiko shouted, "Wait!"

He gave her a death glare, he really didn't want to start another fight but he sure wouldn't back down.

"What?" He snapped.

Tsukiko could feel her tears coming back again, which she hated. She _hated_ looking weak and would never let down a fight.

"Do you think that Youko…_wants_ you to stop him?"

Yusuke at first didn't know what to say, but he quickly snapped back and yelled, "Who cares? He needs some sense knocked back into him! He has a life here, and a life in our world! He can't just let his life slip away and forget all the people who care about him! I won't let him!" Yusuke huffed and started breathing heavily because of how worked up he got.

Tsukiko also stood up; hands in fists, and everyone knew that they were going to start fighting again. But instead of yelling out to him, she spoke hardly above a whisper, and Yusuke had to try to stop breathing so hard, otherwise he wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Youko ran away…years ago from us…then he ran away from your world…then he came here and ran from here…" She sniffed, and then continued, "I assume he left you guys without so much as a goodbye?"

When no one answered, she knew that she was right.

"And then he left us, without so much…as a…goodbye…"

Then she yelled on the top of her lungs at him, "Do you think after all that that he still wants us to go after him?"

Everyone was taken back. What did she mean? That he didn't want them to get him? That he didn't want to see them again?

She calmed her voice down, taking her left arm and grabbing her right arm that was limp at her side, fidgeting uncomfortably, "I'm not saying that he hates us. The reason _why_ he left without saying goodbye was because it was too hard on him. Heh. He may put on a tough act, but he's a softy. He's still like the pup at heart that just wants to be loved. To have friends. A family."

No one spoke.

Kuwabara could refer to the feeling. When he was a kid, he was a bully. But it wasn't because he didn't want friends; it was because he didn't have friends. But then, in middle school, he met some guys who were willing to listen to him. They wanted to be his friend. That was one of the most glorious moments in his life. He really liked the feeling of being wanted. To know that he had friends.

Keiko also knew that feeling. Whenever Yusuke would go on his missions for Spirit World, she would always worry. It made her sick not knowing how he was doing. But when he came back, her black and white world turned to color as her heart danced and sang and she would hug him until he would complain about 'girlish things'. She repressed a laugh thinking about that.

And, although Yusuke didn't always want to admit it, but once he met Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama, he felt like his whole world came into play. That he had friends he could always depend on. He loved this feeling. And he loved it when he came home from missions that Keiko would hug him, but of course, to save his pride, he would complain. He would _never_ admit that he liked it. Never in his dreams.

Hiei, although he would never admit it to anyone, even himself, he liked knowing that he could call on Yusuke or Kurama (never, ever, ever would he ask Kuwabara!) and they would help him. Though he never really had to ask, because they would be at his side whether he liked it or not. Unlike Keiko, he let a small smile slide on his lips, but quickly tucked it away, hoping no body saw it.

Tsukiko finally assured herself that she would cry, and so she continued, "He didn't want to hurt any of us. That's why he left…he wants to fight. He wants to show his father that he is better. He wants this. So…who are we to interfere?"

Yusuke was about to say something, but then Tsukiko looked at him, and somewhat harshly said, "Do you think by dragging him back to here, or even your world, that he will just forget all of this and move on?"

She had him. And he knew it. He was finally realizing this. Though he still couldn't stand just sitting here in this whole in the wall!

So he stood back up, and said, "Well then, if we aren't going to stop it, I'm going to cheer him on."

Tsukiko's face brightened. These truly were friends of Youko's.

Though the girls were a bit unsure about this, they agreed without an argument. So within an hour, they got up and left. Since the leader of the fox world was gone, most foxes went home early. Just in case something was to happen. So it was easy to get out unnoticed.

Again, the girls rode on Puu and the boys took off. By sunset, they made it about an hour in the winter wonderland.

But soon the wind started picking up, and the foxes told them that they should find shelter, assuring them that the fight wasn't going to end for a few days. So, though with some arguing, went to a small cave that seemed to be an attached to what looked like a small mountain.

Yusuke was glad that Shizuru grabbed some wood before they left incase they needed to built a fire, and they settled in.

Keiko then reached into her backpack and passed out some traveling food. But when they offered it to the three foxes, they shook their heads. Hiei was at first unsure, but finally took the jerky.

Then Keiko got out three small plastic mug and two water bottles. Though the water was frozen, she put it into a small pot and set it over the fire, and soon they had nice hot water to drink from. But because they only had three mugs, they had to share, though there was plenty of water to go around. And incase they needed more, they could always use snow.

Though the foxes did drink the water, they still didn't eat the human food.

"Come on! Even Hiei ate some!" Yusuke said, while Hiei gave him a glance that ensured death. "Please?"

Ryuichi sighed and said, "Unlike the runt, it's not a pride issue of eating human food. Just because we have these human-like forms, don't forget, we are foxes. We don't eat food like that."

Atsuko at first was a little timid to ask, but she did in the end, "Well…what do you eat?"

Ryuichi gave her a look that was somewhat surprised. "Meat."

Keiko gave off a small smile and offered some jerky, "This is beef jerky. It's meat! It's from cow."

Ryuichi waved it off, and Keiko took it back somewhat disappointed.

"Not cooked meat. Fresh meat." Tsukiko stated calmly.

"Well then, I guess you could go back to the…whatever it's called…the third or something ring and go get some meat." Kuwabara said, trying to solve this.

Tsukiko just sighed, "We don't need to eat once a day. We can go on for about a month without eating. Don't worry about it."

And that was the last thing said about food.

For a while they just looked into the fire, but then curiosity over took Tsukiko and she asked, "So…how did you guys meet Youko?"

And soon they were told of their adventures and how he was a vital part of their group.

Miyoko smiled a smile that only a mother could show. Her boy did have a somewhat good life after all. In fact, it sounded like he had a…_happy_ life. This pleased her. Even though it was done without her, it was her son that she cared for.

And she did get some wonderful memories raising him while he was with her.

Tsukiko and Ryuichi smiled as well. And soon the group shared memories with each other of their adventures with the infamous Youko Kurama.

* * *

(1) Takai Ou translates to "High King".

* * *

**Amanda: I know I know! I didn't put the fight scene in and this is really just a filler!**

**Emily: Yeah! What's up with that!**

**Amanda: Shut up! I needed to let them (the readers) know how Yusuke and the others thought about this! But cheer up! _ONLY 4 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!_ squeals happily**

**Emily: Whatever, dude.**


	7. A Tear Never to be Acknowledged

Heaven's Not Enough

Chapter 7

_I saw so many things  
But like a dream  
Always losing me in a cloud…_

Youko blinked the tear away as it floated into the nightly sky, never to be seen again or acknowledged again.

Youko was running at full force down the hill, ignoring the alarming pain in his paws. He was nearing the end of the hill at top speed. Right before he was about to reach the bottom of the hill he sprang in the air and landed where Yasashiku once was before he dodged the heartless pounce.

He chuckled, "Youko. Stop this child's play. And let the real fun begin."

Youko growled but agreed fully. It was time to start this fight. So he caught his breath for just a moment before charging at full force at his father.

His so-called 'dad' quickly gained his speed as he sped off to meet half way with his disowned son.

This time, Yasashiku was the one to jump.

He jumped up with his jaw wide open, baring his teeth. Youko stopped for a split second to see his old man's jaw wide open with saliva connecting his white teeth, showing his anger in unspoken words.

He was able to doge at the last minute by getting up on his hind legs like a bear does to show his mass weight and strength. But Yasashiku saw this as an opening and quickly shot up and clasped his jaws around his child's neck, knocking our favorite thief to the ground on his back.

His jaws snapping, he managed to flip himself back on his stomach, but was having trouble getting out of his father's constant grabbing of his neck, but he would twist his neck and nip at the elder's face causing him to break free.

But it was short lived, because his father quickly leaped on him and Youko was back to being on his back with his father on top of him. He tried to grab his neck but this time Youko was the one to bite.

He clamped down on his father's snout with all the muscle that he could use in his mouth. Yasashiku, with some struggle, snapped his jaw open, causing his son to cease his grip on his prideful mouth.

Youko used this chance to quickly flip himself and get a good ten feet from his papa.

With another leap at each other they were back to fighting. Snapping jaws, twirling necks and bashing heads with claws at their fullest.

His father was easily getting the upper hand in this fight. Youko needed to think of a strategy and fast. He quickly pulled away with a slight yelp from his father's tight grip that he got on hind leg.

_What is this?_ He though. _We are about the same height. Same strength from what I can tell. So why? Why does he keep on getting the upper hand!_ He growled to himself. _Experience._

"What's wrong? Why have you stopped, my little one?"

Youko snarled at that last part.

He was lost in thought and didn't see his father charging at him until he was only a foot away. His reflects caused him to duck, causing his kinsman (A/N: Hey! That's a funny word!) to roll over him.

When the father got his footing he snarled and bobbed his head up and down, and waving his body around, provoking his son to chase him. How could he refuse such a grand offer?

He quickly gained his speed at an abnormal speed or any normal fox (or should I say wolf?) could not manage. The snow was kicking up under his feet as he lunged at his father while the wind was blowing against his fur almost giving a refreshing feeling.

But that moment of bliss soon faded as he met with identical eyes of his own. Soon the snapping jaws slapped him back to reality and he quickly complied and started bearing his teeth.

His father noticed his off dazed look and not only saw this as a weakness but an opportunity. He dug his purely white teeth into the silvery fur of his son as a deep shade of red liquid poured from the thief's body.

Youko could feel his body being pushed back as a red color filled his vision, but what remained normal color was the full moon. He looked up at it and it gave him the urge to howl at the break of his lungs. But the urge soon left him as the stinging pain in his shoulder over took him.

He snarled and wiggled his body to get out of the elder fox's grasp. Though he did escape, it just made him wound deeper. He growled at his foolishness. How could he just daze out like that? Was he that childish?

He quickly got up and made hast for the hill. He didn't see the same hill that he came from but a very steel, rocky hill. Perhaps even a cliff. He quickly started running up it. Well, it was more of a fast walk then a run. But he needed to get out of that situation.

He jumped over the edge and got on solid snow ground. He went a distance away and then awaited for his father to follow. And within seconds, came the fox.

Both had their fangs showing. Their teeth showed that were once white as snow but now had saliva and blood running in them, with their tails raised high. Then Youko opened his mouth fully with spit connecting his top and bottom teeth. He lunged at him.

He charged with his head rather low, so when his father dodged, his head went down. Yasashiku quickly dodged and went to the other side of Youko, making them switch sides so Yasashiku was facing the cliff. Youko quickly spun around and they both lunged at each other. Grabbing each other's neck in mid air and landing with a thud. Snow was pushed out of their was causing white dust to scatter into the frosty air.

Yasashiku was on top so he decided to do something to surprise Youko by letting go of his neck and taking his leg into his mouth. Youko could hold back his yelp of pain and tried to bend his neck to snap at Yasashiku but he twisted his body, along with Youko's leg, to dodge the attack, but then retreated with a backwards jump.

They continued chasing each other with blood scattering around them.

Mainly…Youko's blood.

Youko had limited speed thanks to his wounded leg and his shoulder wasn't helping. With all of the fighting going on neither foxes noticed that they had made their way towards the steeper cliff. This one was definitely a large sized drop. But the foxes were too enraged into the battle that they didn't even bother to notice how close they were to the edge. And how they were slowly…slipping.

--

Tsukiko had woken up in the middle of the night. Or at least that's what she thought. She looked around to see some of the humans awake. She sighed heavily and tried to go back asleep. But then she noticed the other humans waking each other.

_What are they doing…?_ She thought to herself.

She noticed them packing up and exiting the cave!

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked in a calm voice, eyes shut.

"Leaving."

She opened an eye. "Leaving?"

Yusuke sighed. "Yes. We are finding Youko. We will not help them, so don't have a hairball. We just want to encourage him to let him know that we are behind him."

She let out a grunt and closed her eyes. "Hm? I thought we already decided that we would do that. So why leave now?"

Yusuke let a scowl appear on his face. "Why are you so calm?"

She opened her eyes but looked away. "Not calm. I'm just trying to…save energy."

"'Save energy'?"

She gave him a deep look in her eyes. "I told you how Youko wanted to defeat his father? Well…I…if he's going to loose…why make him die?"

She looked ashamed. She had fought them telling them that Youko would want to die if he lost. But…she now couldn't stand it. She couldn't see him die. She couldn't…she wouldn't…

"…So…in short…you want to step in to save him from his death if needed?"

She nodded her head, with her eyes not shown. "That's correct."

Yusuke let out a small laugh. "I knew that you wouldn't be able to stand it."

Her eyes shot open wide. She quickly stood up, "Not able to stand it? Not able to stand it! I could handle it way better then you could! I'm sorry if I'm not as heartless as I seemed, but I had waited for what seemed for eternity for him to return and now that he was he goes off and kills himself?" Tears were rolling down her cheek painfully. She hated crying. But she had to let this out.

But she collected herself and let her bangs cover her eyes. "I was jealous of you guys…you got to know him for what seems like way better then me. Or at least…the Youko he is now. I only know him as my little brother who was always very depended on me and would always look up to me. But now…it seems…like as if not only does he look down on me…but I am not even in the picture…" She let a few more tears roll down but then wiped them away. "So that's why…" She said in a stern voice. Raising her head with firry eyes showing, "…_I cannot let him die_."

Yusuke smiled, "I understand. You want to go now?"

Tsukiko looked a bit hesitant, but then nodded. She went over and shook her second mother. Then she went up to Ryuichi and kicked his leg.

"Wake up."

Both looked up at them with a surprised look but then they knew what was happening. They both got up without a word and started walking towards the exit. Everyone was now walking out. It was still very dark out but the wind had died down a bit.

But soon the ice-cold air was blowing against their faces as they ran off, trying to search for the foxes. After all, they had no clues as to where they were. Though the winter land seemed endless, it was one of the smaller rings of the others. This gave them some hope, but not much.

Tsukiko whispered to herself, "Youko…I _will_ find you."

--

Youko had his front paws on Yasashiku's shoulders when all of a sudden he felt his back feet slip. He almost fell but then gained a bit of footage. He thought he saved his fall when all of a sudden both him and his father were slipping.

He quickly jumped from his father and tried to stay on the edge. Yasashiku did the same but to no avail. So soon they were both falling down a, what it seemed, a bottomless cliff.

But he knew better. The ground was coming. And fast.

He shifted his body weight so that his front paws were vertical to the ground. He looked over and saw his father doing the same. He showed his teeth with an angry scowl.

His father seemed to ignore him.

_He's no fun_. Youko's eyes widen once he thought that. _Did I really just say that to myself? Was that my…inner youkai speaking to me…?_

Youko then saw the ground coming faster then what he anticipated. His front right foot connected to the ground causing some pain as his body weight and gravity weighted down on his foot. But he didn't let that stop him.

He then shot backwards using his back feet. His father mimicked his move. Once he got his footing again he charged with strength he never knew that he had. They both opened their mouths trying to get some body part of the other one into their sharp grasp.

Youko could feel his eyes widening and the air going into his unprotected eyes. Again, this little spring of the moment ended in Youko shedding blood.

_No good…I'm not getting anywhere! _He thought to himself. _…And he is._

He growled out loud at that last thought in his head.

"Youko." Yasashiku spoke causing him to get an icy cold stare from Youko. "I'm disappointed. Are you really this weak? Or are you not letting your full inner fox come out?"

Youko let his scowl deepen. Yasashiku chuckled. A thing Youko thought he could never do.

Yasashiku closed his eyes with a small smile on his lips.

"You aren't, are you? Pity. You will only die without using your full instincts." He then shot his eyes open and his gaze back up to his bleeding son. "Are you afraid of what you truly are?"

Youko was a bit taken back. Was he afraid? Afraid he was a monster? A beast?

Youko growled out in a low voice, "I do not fear myself. But if it were my instincts to take over, then I would feel as if it was not I who killed you." He drew out on the word 'killed'.

Yasashiku chuckled again, "Foolish boy. I could have taught you better. It's a pity that you ran away…"

"I did _not_ run away!" Youko snapped.

Yasashiku lowered his head a bit, taking his gave off of Youko. "Then it's a pity that you abandoned your fellow kin. It was quit a shock to the foxes. And an embarrassment to me. I only wish that I could have raised you better…"

Youko was getting upset. What was he getting? A guilt trip? And what was this about 'hoping that he could of raised him'? Did he not have the chance to do that most of his childhood?

"Don't fool yourself. You had plenty of time to 'raise me'. But you chose pride over family. And by family…I mean me…and mother."

Yasashiku stared daggers at his embarrassment of a son.

"Do not bring your mother into this!"

Youko closed his eyes, feeling almost a sense of accomplishment to make his old man lose his temper so badly.

"It appears she already has."

Yasashiku growled and then jumped at him, "You will die, you mangy dog!"

They went into a fit of snapping. Youko managed to grab Yasashiku's ear and tear some of the skin off. Almost making Yasashiku yelp at him. But Yasashiku dug his nose into Youko chest, and when he thought that he was deep enough, he took a clump of flesh in mouth and tore. Youko was too in shock to even scream of pain.

He could feel this…feeling. It felt like someone hitting him in the chest with a huge truck. Only a thousand times worse. He could feel the wind go against his exposed innards. The air was a thousand times more painful to his skin then it normally was.

Youko fell at this when Yasashiku pulled away. On his side, he saw Yasashiku spit the clump of flesh and fur on the ground, causing the perfect snow to be stained with blood. He slowly raised himself. When you looked at him you could see a small bit of muscle showing. The fur around the gap was quickly turning a chrisom color and clinging to his body from the moister.

Youko wanted to stay down. To sleep. Oh yes. He wanted sleep.

But he knew that his body was not asking for sleep. But death itself.

He could feel his paws bleeding from splinters as the icy snow dug into his soft paws. His eye site kept on going in and out as he saw a white figure in front of him getting closer and closer. It didn't look like he was running. But walking. Youko didn't notice, but Yasashiku did, that Youko's body was swaying back and forth from dizziness of loss of blood. He tried to clench his teeth, but that caused too much pain. His father got so close that he could feel his breath against his ear.

"And now…my ungrateful son…you die." He could see his father open his mouth, revealing a set of murderous teeth. He knew that he would die. This was the end. He didn't even get to give a proper goodbye to his mother…his friends…and…Tsukiko…

Then the image of his beloved flashed into his head. "I waited so long for you to return…" He could hear her voice echo into his head. She waited. And then he just left again. Surely she hated him. Surely she would be glad of his death. But then he remembered when he was laying on the ground with Tsukiko after he confessed his love for her.

They were lying together; she was snuggled into her chest. Her body warmth was soothing and her scent was a deadly turn on for him. She whispered to him softy in his ear, "I will always love you."

_I can't…die…must…live…_

His thoughts ran threw his head. Then his inner self took control. He all of a sudden snarled and stooped down and grabbed the lower jaw of the fox lord and jumped away, causing the jaw to snap. He heard the sound of what he thought was cracking bones. Once he landed back on the ground he slowly turned.

His father's eyes were wide with shock and his jaw looked completely out of line. He then saw his father fiddle with his jaw with the little muscle that was working in his jaw and semi snapped it back into place. It still looked a bit cricked though.

Yasashiku tried to spit out "You horrid excuse of a fox!" but found his jaw refusing to move.

This was bad.

He let out a loud growl since that involved no movement of the jaw. Youko would smile at this, but then couldn't find the strength. He was exhausted. And, to his surprise, so was his father. He spread his legs out a bit more to help balance himself.

Yasashiku had enough of this.

Even though his jaw didn't work, he still had his claws. And his son was half dead. This was as easy as getting an afternoon snack. He, at first stumbling a bit, run at his son, his claws coming further out of his paws. His son just stood there! Had he given up hope? Did he think he could try another surprise attack? What a fool!

He ran to his disowned son and clawed at his face. Youko dodged slowly. Yasashiku missed, but just by a bit. Youko then scooped down and opened his mouth and grabbed a hold of Yasashiku's rib cage. Yasashiku felt his blood run cold as he thought about his own son causing him to shed blood.

This enraged him and he tried to jump out of his grasp but to no avail. Youko got a tight grip. He squirmed about and then slashed at Youko's eye. Youko closed his eye tightly just in time so his eye itself was untouched but the skin around it was another story.

He soon found himself seeing red in his right eye. He blinked his eye trying to get the blood to come out, but to no use. He then put his concentration to the pit of flesh in his mouth. He then tightened his grip and yanked. He felt a mesh of fur and skin in his mouth. He could taste the blood and the fresh meet of his father.

_His blood tastes just like mine…_ he thought to himself.

The more he thought of it the more it disgusted him. He spit out he clump of fur and flesh. They locked gazes. Now both of them were injured, though Youko was slightly more wounded, right now he saw himself having a fifty-fifty chance of winning.

That's not counting the unmatchable skill of his father. But that would not stop him. He would not die knowing that he lost to that beast.

But the thing that made them lose eye contact that a cracking sound. Followed by what sounded like thunder. Youko looked up to the sky.

Clear. No clouds in sight.

So what was…?

Then it hit Youko and he looked up to see snow and some rock coming down from the cliff. He dodged it but then noticed that the whole thing looked unstable. He looked around. He was now in a valley. A narrow, rock valley.

_Not good…_ He thought. If that thing came crashing down…he would have nowhere to run. The only way was…up. But that cliff was coming down. He returned his glance to the other wall. It was a dead drop. Not in a million years could he climb that.

_That leaves me no choice…_ He crouched down, and then sprung his body at the cliff.

More blood spilled because of his sudden action, but he didn't have time to notice.

He then jumped from one point of the cliff to another. And another. And another. All the while trying to dodge falling objects and once he almost fell because he landed on an unstable rock. Though after some struggle he made it back up, he bolted away from the edge so that he would not go crashing down with the rocks.

After he was a good distance away he felt a huge rumble. He looked behind himself and saw the edge completely collapse.

_At least I was out of the way…_

Then it hit him. Where was Yasashiku…?

--

How did I do on the fighting scene? Please feel free to tell me how I did! Sorry if my fighting scene wasn't that good but I find that the hardest part of this story. T.T


	8. Or it will all Have Been For Nothing

Heaven's Not Enough

Chapter 8

_Cause I couldn't cry  
Cause I turned away  
Couldn't see the score  
Didn't know the pain  
Of leaving yesterday really far behind…_

He looked around.

_If that damned fool died…I will be…so…pissed off…_

Where did he go? He wouldn't kill (AN: Or keel over as Emily and I would say…XD) over so easily… He looked around. Where did that no good bastar-…Answer given.

Yasashiku jumped from the side and dug his teeth into Youko's back in mid air, then let go all while still in the jumping motion. Youko arched his back in pain and then tried to keep himself from falling. He finally regained footing and the instant he did he leaped to his feet and charged at them. Yasashiku did as well. When they clashed them tore each other's skin but continued the fill out the jump.

They were like knights with heavy armor, on their horses with long sticks, running up to each other, stabbing one another, until one finally fell. Yasashiku then started running to another cliff to go up even more.

_Why does he want to go up? It can't be good!_

Youko had to stop him. So while the beast was running up hill he quickly caught up and lunged at him, causing them both to tumble down. They both fell with a thud. Youko tried to get up. Tried is the key word. He fell back down. His chest hurt him deeply. But he would NOT give up. Not in a lifetime. Or beyond that, if necessary.

So he tried once again, though he succeeded this time. Yasashiku was already up, and slowly started walking. Youko also started slowly creeping along. Their surroundings were huge snowy rocks as if they were in a pit.

They had a space of clear area where blood would be shed. They were walking in a circle motion. Slowly, ever so slowly, gaining speed. Until they were at a full run, and the circle slowly got smaller, and smaller.

Then they repeated the lunging act. Youko grab onto Yasashiku's back, causing a roar of pain to emit into the black night. Strips of blood floated in the air as Youko sank his teeth deeper within. Yasashiku spun around, causing Youko to lose grip as he snatched Youko's neck into his mouth.

With amazing strength he then flung Youko's half unconscious body in the air. His body hit a rock with a thud. He curled his legs from the pain of a rib breaking. Yasashiku slowly walked up to him. He picked Youko back up by the neck and flung him to the other side of the pit.

As Youko's body slid across the hard snow, his body left streaks of blood. Again Yasashiku slowly crept towards Youko. With pure darkness filling his hated eyes.

--

_Youko…Youko…please…be alive…!_ Tsukiko repeated over and over in her mind. _Don't die…please don't die…! _It was all she could do.

The whole group was at top speed. They had found blood soaking the once white snow.

"Tsukiko!" Yusuke yelled, causing Tsukiko to glance at him. "Could you smell if that was Youko's blood or his dad's?"

Tsukiko removed him from her view and continued to look forward. "I-I'm not sure. Their blood smells almost identical. It had been sitting there for a while in the snow. It was too hard to tell."

Yusuke mumbled something about damned noses, but she didn't care.

_It was Youko's blood…I know it was…_She admitted sadly to herself.

The more she thought about it the more hatred built up in her. Hatred for Yasashiku. Hatred to herself for not stopping him. Hatred…and a sense of sadness. Sadness that he left but a day after he came. Sadness that he chose to fight his father over staying with her.

Sadness and hatred.

That was all that she could feel right now. But one memory kept flooding her mind, robbing her of her senses as she thought about that day…that one day…

-Flashback-

"_Youko? Where did you head off to…?" Tsukiko called out to her little sibling. _

_She was in the forest near what was once Ryuichi's 'special place.' She could hear the sound of running water; slowly making it's way past the rocks on its way to soon join the rest of the great river. She looked around. _

"_Where is he…?" She slowly walked towards what was now the trio's special little river. She finally saw the little pup drinking up the crystal clear water. "Youko…?" _

_He slowly raised his head and turned around with a big smile. "Hello big sister!" He said happily. _

_She let out a smile of relief. "Why did you wonder off? You never go off on your own." _

_He looked down in shame as if he was about to be punished. "I was thirsty." _

"_Well, I'm glad that you got a drink." She said, trying to lighten the mood. _

_He let out a small sigh, then turned around and sat down._

"_What's gotten into him…?" Tsukiko asked herself quietly. _

"_Tsukiko…" _

"_Hm?" _

_She walked over and sat next to him. It was in summer and with the sun's rays slowly seeping threw the trees it made the forest glow with wonder. _

"_Remember when mother took me out?"_

"…_Y-You mean when you left for a couple of days to see one of the outer rings?" _

"_Yeah…" _

_He looked down for a second, but then lifted his head to look up at the golden rays of light. "She took me to a place where it was very gold. White stuff…called snow…was all over the ground. It was also falling from the sky. I couldn't walk in it so I had to ride on my mother's back. She told me that in that, what it seemed like, a horrid land, was a beautiful thing. It blossomed only once every one hundred years. But once it does…it always gives her hope. That's what she told me. So…she took me to a place where at first I thought it was like the other places. A wasteland of white cold stuff. But then, she took me into a little tunnel like place and she told me to close my eyes. And when she finally told me to open them again. I saw…these beautiful flowers. They were white, like the snow. The flowers had different layers of pedals. The pedals were narrow and delicate with green stems. I looked at them and my mother said that…flowers always brought happiness to her heart. That, every one hundred years she would go there, and then it would bring a new kind of joy into her life. So, someday…I want to grow flowers. I want to make a big bundle of them and give them to mother. And Tsukiko…" he looked at her deep in her eyes. Tsukiko could feel herself blush as heat went to her head. "I want you to see the flowers too…" _

_She smiled, "So are you going to show them to me someday?"_

_He nodded with a serious face. _

"_Is that a promise?" _

_He smiled up at her, "Promise."_

-End Flashback-

"Youko…have you forgotten?" Tsukiko whispered, letting a single tear fall from her eye as she ran down the same hill Youko did when this whole battle begun.

--

"Youko…my foolish son…" He walked up and whispered into his ear, "I am not going to kill you. You will either _die_ here with the shame of losing to your old man…or…you might live. And you will then _live_ with shame knowing that I beat you. No hands down."

He started to walk away when Youko opened his mouth and took hold of his back left foot. Yasashiku glared down at him with narrow eyes. Youko just stared at him with hatred in his eyes as he growled with the ankle in his toothy grasp.

He gave a discussed look at his son and then again took him by his neck and once again Youko was air born. He landed on the ground rolling on his back. He slowly got up with shaky legs.

"It's…not over…yet…" He mumbled with a deathly tone.

He gave him a 'glares daggers' look and then started running at him. His run had a bit of a wobble in it though, so Yasashiku easily dodged. But Youko wouldn't give up. He spun around and tried once again.

They were now spinning in circles around each other, each time trying to grab each other's necks. Finally Yasashiku got Youko's side causing Youko to fall to the ground, but Youko picked his head up from the ground and got at Yasashiku's side that was already heavily wounded from before.

Yasashiku let out an angry yelp of pain. Youko quickly let go of Yasashiku's side and then snatched up Yasashiku's neck. Yasashiku twirled his neck to try and get Youko to let go, but he would _not _let go. Yasashiku yelped and twisted and turned.

He eventually started running with Youko's limp body dragging along, so he did a sudden halt causing Youko's body to fly ahead, but still his grip did not slip. He flew forward taking Yasashiku with him. Yasashiku tried to escape his grasp by ramming Youko's body against a rock, and that finally did it.

Youko fell to the ground.

Yasashiku took a good look at his son. He looked like a bleeding ball of fur. But with eyes of pure gold. Looking deep in those eyes an instant memory flashed threw Yasashiku's head.

-

"Lord Yasashiku…" Spoke one of the many foxes that worked for Yasashiku.

He, without looking at the servant, spoke, "What is it, Fujita?"

"I-It's your wife, sir…she is…in labor."

At the words 'wife' and 'labor' he jumped and without even thanking the young red fox, he ran towards their home as quick and lightening.

He could hear her hard breathing and her screams of pain. The normal run that seemed only a few minutes seemed to take hours as foxes looked at him as his paws clanked on the brown stone.

When he got there two female foxes came up to him.

"Please. Lord Yasashiku! Males are not to be present during birth."

He growled out loud but he didn't want to fight. He walked towards the wall of the house and he waited. He could hear her screaming. Smell the blood. Her panting was loud and seemed to echo through his mind.

Her heartbeat seemed as loud as rolling thunder.

Until finally…he smelled it. The pup.

And he heard her breath trying to return to normal. Finally, the two female foxes smiled and let him in. He slowly walked in. The other female foxes immediately left the two…no…three alone. He looked down to see her licking…one…just one. One pup.

He looked at her with confused eyes. She finally lifted her weary eyes and smiled.

"It's a boy…a beautiful baby boy…"

And then stretched her neck and licked his nose, then returned to licking her new pup. His fur was white and silver. Though he could not see them, he knew that his eyes were yellow. Just like his.

He let out a smile and then licked his wife. Foxes were loyal creatures. They weren't dirty creatures that went around mating with every animal in heat that they saw. They were loyal to their one true mate.

"What is his name…?" Asked his exhausted wife.

"…Youko." His beautiful wife smiled and continued licking the pup.

"Youko…a beautiful name for a beautiful pup."

They heard the pup whine for milk. So with his mother's guidance, he was led to the sweet liquid he desired. She continued licking him as he nursed.

_One pup…Just one. Not a liter…but still…I am happy. And so is my lovely Miyoko…_

I looked at her but then she frowned with sad eyes, "Are you…upset?"

I was taken back…upset? Upset that my wife had given birth to a beautiful son? What is there to be upset about?

"About…?"

She looked down at the little pup that had his face buried into her fur's stomach, his bottom high in the air supported by skinny little legs.

"Well…there is only one…"

I smiled and lick her face, "Why is that something to be upset about?"

She gave off a warm smile, "Thank you…"

I lay next to her after I gave her face another lick.

-Years later-

I watched my son grow up. He was a scared little thing. He didn't like to venture out on his own and enjoyed his mother still greatly. Some people saw this as weak, but I could not be more proud of my son.

I still loved him.

Though I could not always be with him…I still watched over him. No one would harm him. Not on my watch…but how long can I protect him? How long will be want to live like this? How long…

After I found out he ran away, I sent search parties out for him. But every one of them came back empty handed. Why? Why had my only son run away?

He had such a good life…so why? I may not have been there for him always…but still. What about his mother? I know that he still loved her deeply…so why…why…?

I was angry. I didn't understand. Why did he run away? Years had passed.

I still didn't understand why that happened. I guess that I failed to be a good father…like my father and the father of my father…it was hard. I now understood how my father felt…he couldn't always be there.

I had grown up like Youko. But I didn't run away…was he such a coward…well…I swore that night…that next time I see him…I would show him what honor was. He would die.

My son had to die. There was no other choice…but still…when I think of that…I see the little pup…the little one who went around the cave whimpering, "Mother…Mother…" and the son who looked up at me with big eyes and would want to play by pulling on my ears. Why? Why must I think of these things…?

I returned to our home that night. I looked at where my son used to sleep. It still had traces of his scent on it. That was the moment I knew. Looking at his bed…the same place where I slept when I was a pup…I knew.

I knew what he was thinking. That burning desire to be better. I wanted to prove to everyone that I wasn't just a shadow of my father…but a separate fox. An independent fox. He ran away not because he was scared…but to beat me. To get stronger…He wanted to prove he was better.

I knew…that when he came back, I would fight him. I would let him see if he were better…I would fight him, and if I were to die…I would do it proudly. I would die knowing that my son had beat me…and I would proud of him…

-

He spoke to his son, "Youko…" Youko weakly lifted his gaze to meet an image of himself. "You ran away all of those years ago…to prove that you were not me…not a copy of me…but someone better…did you not?"

Youko just stared at him deep in his eyes. Yasashiku chuckled, "You've got guts, kid. Something I wish I had when I was your age."

Youko kept his stern glare but there was a hint of confusion in his eyes. "Why are you telling me this?"

Yasashiku gave off a quiet sigh and spoke, "Youko…when you left those many years ago…I made a promise…a promise to myself and myself alone…that when you came back, I would fight you…and I would go all out so you could prove to yourself that…you were not just a shadow of mine…but a great fox demon himself." Youko just stared. "Get up." Yasashiku told him in a stern voice. "Or it will all have been for nothing." He raised his voice almost to a snarl when he spoke 'nothing'.

Youko first got his front two paws to support him, and then he slowly got his back ones up.

_I will not loose…_

_-----_

**A/N: Sorry for the confusion! This is the second to last chapter (yes my story will end next chapter! Thank you to those who are still reading!)**


	9. Heaven Goodbye

Heaven's Not Enough

Chapter 9

The blood was spilling all over the snow.

Youko looked to the ground as he saw his blood flow out from his side. He then slowly moved his feet to gain speed. And soon was at a full run towards 'Lord' Yasashiku.

He was breathing heavily. Every heartbeat was like a drum being struck by his head. It hurt. He was amazed that he could even walk. And though he didn't show it, Yasashiku as in great pain as well.

His blood was spilling everywhere. And now he was paying the consequences. His sight was going blurry. His feet were swaying. His boy felt like a ton. He wanted to sleep…so badly… But he could not. He looked at his son who was running at him.

He knew that this would take all of his energy…and Youko's as well…this would decide the winner…

--

"Youko…if you die…I will _not_ forgive myself…" Tsukiko couldn't stand the tension of knowing that he was probably dieing as she spoke to herself.

The wind was now blowing harshly like a thousand needles being shoved in her face.

She looked at the pack. They all seemed as freezing as she was. Oh, how she wanted to leave and go search for Youko herself. She wanted to leave… to get out…find Youko herself.

She looked around. If she could just pick up the scent…they continued walking.

Where was Youko? Why couldn't she pick up his scent? Until finally…they saw it. Blood was scattered all over the snow.

Just like before. Only…this was fresher.

She could get some scent off of it…and some of it was... Yasashiku's…

Her mind was made up. She started lagging behind the others…waiting for them not to notice…and then…she slipped away into the endless darkness.

--

The once open area with pure white snow was now drenched with blood as the ultimate fight between father and son was coming to a close.

The two once white foxes were now charging with all they had. Yes, this was truly the end of it.

Youko knew this was his end. He knew that he as going to die…but…if he must die…he wanted his father to go down with him.

So he ran.

He ran with all his might, charging at his father. And as if he was charging into a mirror, a fox with identical physical features mimicked him. They ran at each other, and once they were but a foot away from each other, Youko closed his eyes…opened his mouth…

_Good-bye…Tsukiko…_

'Youko…if you die…I will _not_ forgive myself…'

What was that voice?

'Youko…I love you…please…come back to me…'

Come back? That voice…so…familiar…

'Please…stay…alive…'

As the voice slowly faded away Youko snapped his eyes open.

_I must…stay…alive…_

It seemed to be over in a second. He could taste the hot liquid of blood poured into his mouth. He stumbled and fell into a pile of what used to be his blood.

His body felt heavy…very heavy…Why? Was he…dieing? What about the voice? That voice…it could only have been… "Tsukiko…" He said just above a whisper. He turned his heavy head that dragged in the snow to look at his father.

He was lying on his side, blood leaking into the snow. He could hear a laugh…but not a crude laugh…but an honest laugh. A laugh of…sincere.

"Youko…my son…it is…finished."

With the word 'finished', Youko could hear him cough what blood was residing in his throat, and the faint sound of his heart was no longer heard.

Youko had won.

--

Tsukiko raced through the snow. Where was he? Where was her Youko? She could smell the blood. It was getting stronger…and stronger…and stronger.

Soon it was over whelming.

The sick smell made her want to vomit. She had to stop every now and then and try to control the feeling of becoming sick from the stench.

How could Youko survive this?

Or…could he not survive…? No! He could…He can…He must…

Her feet and fingers were numb giving her a shocking pain from them throbbing. Her legs were sore from running…her lungs burning from the ice hair quickly being inhaled and exhaled.

But…she was close…she could feel it.

--

Tsukiko…Tsukiko…Tsukiko… 

That was the only thing going through Youko's mind. _Tsukiko…I'm coming…I'm coming…don't give up on me…!_

He could feel his legs not wanting to support his body. Which was feeling heavier…and heavier…and heavier…Breathing became a task, not a natural thing.

He was dragging his feet now. Once or twice his legs had given out on him and he had to lug his body back up again and continue walking.

Where was he going again?

_Tsukiko…_

He reminded himself.

He needed her…wanted her…loved her…How could he not realize this? But…was it too late now…?

Why?

Why do things turn out like this? Why can't his story ever be happily ever after? He had to run away from his home to see the real world…then be reborn…he wanted to return to his real mother…but he could not abandon his human mother.

**In another life**

**In another dream**

**By a different name**

Why?

Why are things so hard for him?

Why does he have to love? Why is love such a painful thing?

_Tsukiko…_

But…he needed love. He needed love…he needed her…

Everywhere he went, trouble came with him. Tainting to pureness of this earth. Just as he now ruined the pure snow with his ever-spilling blood, showing his empty journey to darkness.

Darkness…it seemed so friendly…but it wanted to devour him.

He must stay strong…must stay alive…

But…

He could not find her. The pain…the loss…the darkness…it was…too much…

Can't fight it…must rest… 

**Gave it all away**

**For a memory**

**And a quiet lie**

He collapsed. Lying on his side, his body was too much. Too much suffering. He would die like this…but… Tsukiko…I'm sorry…so, so sorry… 

--

Youko…Youko…Youko…

This was the only thing going through Tsukiko's mind. _Youko…I'm coming…don't give up on me…!_

Her body ached. This pain…it was so much…her body could not deal with such a dramatic climate change.

Her limbs felt frozen and her nostrils felt like they would fall off. She could feel herself forcing breath to go in and out of her lungs. She couldn't last much longer like this.

She drug her feet in the snow, still searching. She could no longer yell his name. She needed to save her breath. She was in a clear area. Every which direction she looked…nothing.

**And I felt the face**

**Of a cold tonight**

**Still don't know the score**

Just snow…darkness…anything but Youko.

The darkness of the night was cold and harsh. The wind was harsh as the snow brushed across her face, making her all the more cold.

Where was he? She couldn't stand the fact know that…maybe…he was…

"YOUKO!" She screamed, her voice squeaking with the high pitch. "YOUKO! I'M COMING! WHERE ARE YOU?"

She breathed heavily. She ran. Not knowing where she was going but kept running. Her breath was hard and she kept on screaming,

"YOUKO! YOUKO! I'M COMING! YO-…" She stopped in mid sentence, mid step.

There was…something lying on the ground. She couldn't tell what it was in the dark. But a slim figure had a small chest that was slowly rising and falling.

Then a small gust of wind blew her way, bringing his scent with it.

"Youko!" She screamed, tears falling down her cheeks.

**But I know the pain**

**Of leaving everything really far behind**

She ran to him and collapsed by his body. "Youko! Youko! Youko!" She shook his body, but he had fallen unconscious. She looked at his body. His tense face lightened up a bit, and his mouth was slightly open, showing he was breathing through his mouth.

"Do you know that I am here?" She asked quietly.

She felt her vision blurring from not only tears, but also her consciousness threatened to leave her.

She found herself feeling dizzy and laid down. Her upper half of body lay over his stomach. Her tears flowing down her cheeks. Then her eyes shot open when she felt his breathing harden.

Sharp gasps for breath were coming from his mouth.

"Youko…Youko I'm here…please…don't die…"

For a second, just a second, she thought she saw him smile.

Then…he let out one exhausted exhale.

"YOUKO!"

--

Yusuke turned around, "Did you hear that?" But the foxes were way ahead of him. They were already running towards the scream.

--

She cried over and over again, "Youko…Youko…Youko…"

Then, she felt it.

Almost like a silent bomb, the air around her and Youko shifted as his final aura poured out of him.

And as it went away from them as a ripple of water, white flowers went along with it. Soon white flowers that only grew in this wasteland surrounded them.

She stared wide-eyed at the flowers.

**And if I could cry**

They reflected the moon with shinning white peddles that seemed to dance with peace and joy.

She smiled a tired smile and spoke with tears, "Youko…you remembered…"

**And if I could live what truth I did then take me there**

And she slowly joined him in a state of eternal unconsciousness.

**Heaven goodbye...**

_-_

_THE END_

_--_

What do you think? Should I make a sequel? Please let me know!

**FOR A PICTURE OF THE FLOWER GO TO MY PROFILE AND THERE WILL BE A LINK!**

_Forever and For always..._

_-Sesshoumaru Minion_


	10. Been A Long Road to Follow

Gravity

Sequel to Heaven's Not Enough

_Been a long road to follow  
__Been there and gone tomorrow  
__Without saying goodbye to yesterday  
__Are the memories I hold still valid?_

**A/N:** This sequel is more like an alternate ending for those of you who found my ending…less then satisfactory.  
Enjoy.

The cold was no longer just nipping at our noses; it was biting them off. The only sound besides the harsh whistling wind was the choir of our chattering teeth. I felt my body want to freeze. I had the sudden desire to curl up into a ball and become a human Popsicle.

It was pitch black, which was a hard contrast to the bright, white snow.

I slowly turned my head around to make a count of bodies, simply to check up on them. I counted in my head, _One…two…three…four…five, six, seven…eight…nine…nine…nine…nine?_

I looked around. Who were we missing?

_Let's see…Kuwabara…Keiko…Genkai…Shizuru…Puu…mom…Miyoko…Ryuichi…Hiei…wait…where is…_ Before I could think it, I shouted out which I soon found out burned my throat with hot ache, "Where's Tsukiko?"

Everyone stopped. Everyone looked around them, silently calling out her name.

Miyoko sniffed the air that probably froze in her sensitive nostrils and then whispered harshly, "Damn that foolish girl!" Without another word, she ran into the thick night air. The dark gray fox stopped and looked at the elder fox female before quickly bolting after her.

Us humans and the my over grown bird soul creature could only stare before Puu took after the foxes, soon followed by me and some of the others who were unlucky enough to have to walk in the snowy hell.

The snow was blowing fiercely at our sides, as we seemed to be losing at a race of time.

Slowly the shifty shadows seemed to disappear as the human's eyes focused on two still figures. Had they found Kurama? Will this madness finally end? As the two separated groups slowly remerged together, the groups froze, strongly resembling deer in headlights.

At first I didn't see what they were looking at, so I let my eyes follow their disturbed eyes to what they found so interesting. I slowly let my eyes focus as I stared at the two still forms that the snow slowly claimed.

My body froze, but not from the cold.

There in the snow lay the once lively yet mysterious ally of mine, on the ground in the fox form he had never shown us. On top of his body lay a fragile form with midnight blue fur.

Both forms were still.

I just stood there.

Like a freaking moron.

Just standing there, watching my friends.

Dead.

That's what they were.

Stone. Cold. Dead.

However, I don't really know what to consider the midnight blue, fiery tempered fox as. A friend? An ally? An acquaintance? Who knows? And who cares? I mean, she's annoying, loud mouth, and far too independent for her own good. However, she's also courageous, determined, and a protector. As much as I hate to say it, she reminds me of…me.

Anyway, getting back to the whole standing moron thing, the others already started off to the foxes, and finally my senses came back and I went after them. I felt my heart ache when I watched the family stand around the two fallen.

They were in their true forms, slowly lifting Tsukiko off of Kurama as the boy nudged her and tried whimpering her name. Then…a small whimper. Everyone moved to her as she wheezed a few uneasy breaths.

Ryuichi used his body as a crouch and slowly Tsukiko was lifted to her feet. She wobbled, and her legs were extremely shaky. Her eyes were slowly opening, though I knew that she was reluctant to wake up.

"Tsukiko…" Ryuichi whispered in his crisp voice, "Are…you okay?"

She coughed a bit, and the girls moved in closer to help support her. "Fine…it's just…Youko…"

Everyone turned to Miyoko. The poor woman…or fox…had her head to near Kurama, poking him with her black nose. Everyone held their breath. Would he wake? Perhaps he was just exhausted! Yeah, that must be it! There's no way he wouldn't be…

He didn't move. Didn't even stir.

Everyone watched the mother of the dead corpse. She slowly lowered her head.

It was obvious…she had her hopes up.

I noticed her eyes glazed over with wet tears that I bet were probably stinging her eyes in this cold. Then she slowly raised her head and let out the loneliest howl I have ever heard. Then Ryuichi joined in, followed by Tsukiko.

They were mourning. Mourning the death of Kurama. Mourning the death of Youko.

That's when I noticed the flowers. What were they? I could tell that the girls seemed to be mystified by them. Did these have something to do with Kurama? I wondered to myself.

As the cry of pain stopped after, I would guess, five minutes, I slowly spoke, "We should find shelter." The girls and Kuwabara turned to me, though Hiei and Genkai didn't do anything. "We can return to the shelter we went to the first night. Come on," I said slowly getting up and walking towards Kurama.

I could feel the foxes' eyes on me, daring me to make a false move toward Kurama. I slowly lifted him up, only to see what we couldn't see before. His body was stiff and was covered in frozen crystals. And his blood…was everywhere.

The place he laid was covered with the sickening red liquid. His side…it looked…ripped open. _What happened to you…?_ I wondered. Then I noticed an almost useable trial of blood due to the flowers. _How long did you walk with these wounds?_ Another unanswered question.

I silently ordered Puu over to help me lift my lifeless friend by looking the bird in the eye. Puu slowly moved around and squatted down so I could easily lift the guy onto his back.

And slowly, we all headed back to the cave.

To be honest, being around the foxes make me nervous. The way that they look at you in the eye when you talk, how their eyes seem to burn into yours as if searching for something. Their voices seem to be filled with emotion while their faces are void of emotion. Their voices seem to trial some kind of calming anger, as if they're just trying to tolerate your very existence.

But what's even worse then the sound of their voice, is when they don't speak. At all. The way back to the cave was quiet and…lonely. I began to think of Kurama and our memories.

When I was first given the mission to locate him, I thought he was going to be some kind of vicious selfish monster just wanting power.

Instead, I met a man with sorrow and pain. I didn't understand it, until I learned more about him. About his mother and how she was going to die. But soon, I learned more about him.

That all this negative energy, though he hid it well, didn't just come from a human woman. I learned about his life as a thief, and I thought that was all there was to it. I didn't know about his childhood or anything, but I didn't press him.

He is just like the flowers he seems to love. It takes time for them to open up and grow, and if you try to force their pedals to open, the flower breaks, never to be replaced.

As the cave came into view, everyone slowly crawled to it. No one ran for it. No one called that it was in view. No one said anything.

I knew, that soon we would be faced with more tears than snowflakes on the ground. Puu went in first and we helped him relieve himself of the dead weight on his back. Literally. We lowered him against a wall in the back as Keiko and Shizuru started a fire with the rest of the sticks we brought from the forest.

Looking at his body made me sick as my blood ran hot. I knew my face was turning red with anger and I turned away before I did something rash. _I shouldn't try to pull something off in front of the grieving foxes,_ I thought to myself.

But I think back and wonder, what would I have done? Spit on the ground and ramp on about how I wish I could get my hands on Kurama's father? That wouldn't surprise me. The way I was back then.

The cave was soon filled a warm fire, lighting the cave's walls reveling brown stone for floors and walls. The humans were all around the fire, silent. The girl's cheeks were puffy and red, and I couldn't tell if that was from the cold or their crying. I glanced over to see the foxes all curled up next to Kurama's body. I would tell you more that happened to that, but I soon fell asleep.

I remember waking up with my toes cold and my nose running. Sniffling a couple times, I looked around. _One…two…three…four…five, six, seven…eight…nine…nine…nine…nine?_ _Not again!_ I sighed and began to look at who we had. _Kuwabara…Keiko…Genkai…Shizuru…Puu…mom…Miyoko…Ryuichi…Tsukiko…_ I glanced around. Hiei? "Where did Hiei go?"

Keiko glanced up at me and spoke quietly with a hoarse voice, "He went to Spirit world to see about Kurama's soul." I mouthed an 'oh.'

I silently looked Keiko in the eyes and I knew we were thinking the same thing. It would soon be time for us to leave, but first we need to let everyone rest. It was an exhausting night and us humans can only go for so long.

What would his family do with the body? I wondered. Did foxes have a special kind of ritual or something? Maybe they just left the carcass to rot…no, I don't think they'd do that…then again, they seem pretty strict with their 'fox ways.' "I guess only time can tell…" I mumbled quietly to myself, as I too, slowly went back into a world of dreams, only to wake up the next day to depart.

Finally, it came into view. The portal for the Human world. Ryuichi was actually kind enough to guide us to Demon world. Of course he turned back before demon world, because he would be no use to us at Demon world.

As we slowly went into the black portal, I couldn't help but look back and think…I would probably never see this world again. Although I knew it wouldn't miss me, I knew I'd miss it. I know it sounds weird, but I can't help but think back at all of the memories I had there.

So many, far too many to think of in one sitting. I was glad though, that I got to meet Kurama's family. To see a true him, just before his death…

-Hello?…ha, fooled ya. Leave a message after the beep.–

-BEEP! –

"Yusuke? This is Keiko…Listen, I got a message from Botan that I'm supposed to give to you…it's urgent…please…just answer the phone! Atsuko! If you're drunk, please answer the phone! Don't think I don't know that you're there! Just sitting there on your _ass_! This is urgent! Ugh…fine, well, just call back!"

Out of all of the things in the world that I hate, it's probably the answering machines that I hate the most. I mean, anyone can just walk in, and listen to your messages. You can learn a lot about a person if you just listen to their messages. It's like a slap in the face if you think about the kind of messages you leave, if someone else were to hear it…but anyways, that's not the point. I got that message a week after the death of Kurama.

So as soon as I heard it, I ran to Keiko's house. Keiko _never_ swore. _Never_. So I knew this was serious. Even though it was around midnight, I ran to her house. I was lucky that her parents know me so well, or else they might think that I was a creep. So when they let me in, I quickly ran to Keiko's room without an exclamation.

I slammed her door open and flipped on the light. It burned my eyes, and took a second for me to get my vision. Sometimes I'm a little rash when I'm in a hurry.

So after I regain my mind, I slowly shut the door. Then I slowly walk over to Keiko who had her head under the covers, moaning.

Gosh, the walls hurt my eyes! Pink. Who has _pink_ walls? We were in _college_, and she still had _pink_ walls. Gosh, sometimes she can be such a pain. I mean, even her _bed sheets_ were pink. Her chair was white, her dresser was white with round white knobs with little golden flowers on them…I mean, I felt like as if I entered a five-year-old's room!

Well, I went up to Keiko and started to shake her. "Keiko…Keiko…" I was lucky it was a Friday, or else she would have killed me for being up this late on a school night.

"Wah…" She slowly opened her eyes, "Turn off the lights you freaking moron!" I didn't turn them off, but I helped her sit up. "I got your message."

She stopped rubbing her eyes and sat up still. I could see her eyes still trying to adjust and her back straightened up. She was starting to make me nervous…

"Yusuke…Kurama…he's alive."

---

I really thought about ending it there. I like this ending. But I might update a chapter just for the fun of it. Let me know what you think.

Did you enjoy the first chapter? Please review. Can't update without reviews! Please feel free to give opinions of things you want to see, differences I should make, and suggestions to anything else. But please, _be friendly about it._ Flames will be ignored.


	11. Chapter 11

Looking back at this story, I can't help but think...what the hell was I thinking?

I wrote this story a while ago, and I think that I had a good plot, but it needs serious rewriting. I've improved in my writing skills a lot since back then, so I want to give this another shot, with a better story line.

I'm going to be rewriting this story, hopefully you'll look at the improved version. I'm not sure if I'm going to delete this story, but I'm not just going to overwrite it.

**So put me under author alert or just check up if you want to see the rewriting and almost completely revised story.**

Thank you,

Sesshoumaru Minion


End file.
